My Slytherin Sibling
by Silver Sun3
Summary: Blaise's Dad is Hermione's new step-dad. He is violent and Hermione's mom is changing just to survive. Hermione and Blaise form a pact, and where does Draco come in? Read and find out! DMHG and later some BZGW.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters, though if J.K. is feeling charitable, I'd gladly take them from her. :P j/k.

Prologue

"Damn boy, just can't keep your mouth shut can you!" A hand came crashing down on Blaise's face, leaving a bruise in it's wake. Shaking with rage, Blaise aimed his fist at his fathers jaw only to have it caught and held still while he took another beating to the face. "Never speak to me like that! And if you try and lay your filthy hands on me one more time I'll make sure you never wake up from your nightmares of me." With one more slam to his forehead, Blaise hit the ground and through blurry, blood shot eyes, watched his father walk down the hallway and out of sight. He could taste copper and felt thick liquid seep from his hairline down his pale face. His head was throbbing but there as nothing he could do as he fought the darkness threatening to overtake his consciousness. A moan escaped his mouth at the shear effort of keeping his eyes open. It was becoming increasingly difficult as he began to see red drip into his vision. He was becoming frantic. 'I can't die yet, school is starting soon. I'll be safe in just a few more days.' He tried to sit up but the searing pain in his chest kept him where he was. The blood loss was taking it's toll on him as he finally let the darkness take him.

Hermione sat trembling in her room. She saw how Blaise's father was and new that his tolerance for her was only temporary. He had only been her step-father for a week and she could already see the affect he was having on her mother. She was becoming more and more irritable and even occasionally threatening her or Blaise. She remembered reading an article that explained when a person was in an abusive relationship, they began to turn into their partner in order to survive. She suddenly heard a loud crash and a door slamming. She sat there for a moment. Did everyone leave? Was she finally alone and safe? If only temporarily, it was still a relief. She ran a hand through her long curly brown hair. The frizz had tamed itself into soft curls that she was thankful for. Her stomach made a noise, bringing to her attention the fact that she hadn't eaten all day, and it was already three in the afternoon. Hoping it was safe; she lifted herself from her four poster bed and went down the white spiral stairs to the front corridor. Turning left she made her way down the hallway leading to the kitchen. So far she hadn't run into anyone, and she was thankful. Then, she froze. She heard a moan come from somewhere. She couldn't pinpoint where though. She wanted to just leave it be but something was telling her to go check it out.

"Damn conscience," she whispered to herself as she walked back out the kitchen door and made her way to the living room. "WHAT THE HELL," she screamed, frozen in one spot. What she saw chilled her to the bone. The white carpet was stained red. Blaise was crumpled on the floor, his shaggy black hair matted and sticking to his head with the same red liquid seeping down his face into his mouth, like it was trying to drown him. His breathing was shallow and laboured. She could hear the blood catching in his throat as he tried to gasp at his breath. His shirt was drenched in blood and his face and wrists were severely bruised. Tears ran down Hermione's face as she sprang into action. Levitating him and bringing him up the winding staircase to lay him on his bed. Luckily, her career of choice was a medi-witch. So she know the appropriate spells to heal the bruises and even the broken wrist but the gash on his head needed to heal on it's own. The amount of blood lost was too significant for her to tamper with it. Even she had to admit she didn't know enough about what to do in this situation. So, she grabbed some cloth and hydrogen peroxide and started to work on the cut manually. Her hands soon became drenched in the blood but she had seen so much on Ron and Harry that it hardly fazed her anymore. She dabbed the peroxide on the wound until the blood was wiped away and it was clear. She then wrapped the cloth tightly around his forehead. Returning to the bathroom, she took a wash cloth and ran it under hot water. She used it to wash the rest of the blood from her new brother's face. Sighing, she looked at him. They hadn't become best of friends, but they had realized that they now had something in common, a fear for their lives. This brought on a pact between the two. Hermione was thankful she had listened to her conscience for once. If not, it was very likely he would have died.

Still shrouded in darkness, Blaise could feel the pounding return to his head like a wave. He moaned and put his hand to his head. He felt the cloth around his head and abruptly opened his eyes. For a minute, his surroundings refused to come into focus and for a brief second he wondered if he was dead. Then the room finally decided to become in focus. He was in his room.

"What the hell?" he moaned trying to sit up. He decided against it though as a rush of dizziness swept over him. Looking around once more he noticed Hermione sitting in the plush chair next to his bed, fast asleep. 'She must have brought me here,' he thought, sighing with relief. His throat felt dry forcing him to cough. This caused Hermione's eyes to flutter open. She sat straight up when she realized he had woken.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, standing over him and inspecting his head. He winced as she prodded his head.

"Painful," he answered. She smiled weakly at him.

"At least you're straightforward."

"You know it," he said. "What time is it?" She glanced at her watch.

"Um, 7:30, it's been four and a half hours." She glanced at him worriedly. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He coughed once more.

"Some water would be great," he answered. She went back downstairs to the kitchen and filled a large crystal glass with ice cold water and brought it back to him. Thankfully, her mother and step-father left for the night so she didn't have to worry about running into either of them. "Thanks," he said, downing it in one long gulp. "That really helped."

"Good. What set him off?" she asked, referring to his father. His brow furrowed in disgust at the memory.

"He said that when I finish school, I'd work for him, I told him that once I get the chance I'm breaking all possible contact with him. Then he just kinda blew up on me. He wants to control my life so badly. It pisses me off so much, I swear, one day I'm gonna kill the bastard. One day, he'll get his." Anger was evident in his voice. He had no idea why he was telling her all his. He knew though, that she was on his side. He owed her his life, and she was his sister now. All this led to him feeling a connection with her. She may be in Gryffindor, but she was his little sister now.

"What are you planning on being?" She prayed it wasn't a death eater. The simple knowledge that she knew his father was brought her comfort. After all, it would mean he would have to work with him, and he just said that he wasn't going to do that.

"I want to be an Auror, Draco and I both do. It seems like the only way we'll have a semblance of control over our lives." Hermione was gaping at him. Had she heard him right? Draco?

"You're kidding right? I mean, I can see you, but Draco is a whole different story."

"It's true, we decided the summer after fifth year. We didn't want the same fate as Luscious. Believe it or not Hermione but Draco has changed. He feels no disdain for you. He only acts that way because it's all you know of him. He doesn't think you'd believe him if he changed."

"Well he's right about that," she replied with a sigh.

"Well I think you can expect a difference from him this year. Besides, he knows better that to bother my sister." He grinned at her. "And you know what? he said still grinning.

"What?" she asked getting more and more curious as the conversation continued.

""My mom said when she can; she's going to come get me and take me far away from my dad. I've decided I'm going to take you with me," he told her with confidence. She was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because Mione, you're my little sister now, and it's my job to keep you safe." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I'm only a few months younger," she teased.

"Younger none the less," he laughed.


	2. Train Ride Home

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters, there J.K. Rowling's.

Train Ride Home

The lengthy train ride always was a time Blaise liked to use for thinking, collecting his thoughts, and relishing in the time he had to himself before immersed in his school role. This time however, he was trying frantically to block out all thoughts, for the simple reason, none that came to mind seemed worth thinking about. Except for the time he had spent with Hermione. His sister had kept him sane during their time spent in the basement. No one went down there at their house so they claimed it as their haven over the remaining days. Being ignored was the best thing that happened to them over the summer. Luckily, especially for Hermione, there was a door to the library connected to the basement. They spent the majority of their time doing homework and getting lost in the world of fiction. They got their meals from house elves. During her time as a recluse in her own house, Hermione found a book on house elves. It explained that serving others gave them a sense of belonging, and of being needed. This was a house elves main goal in life, to have a purpose, and being free would take that away from them. This finally convinced her to give up her S.P.E.W. efforts. Far be it for Hermione to question what's written in a book! Blaise was thankful for this and quite interested as well. Though he didn't care one way or another about house elves, he did always wonder why they never wanted to be free, especially when that's what he had been praying for himself for as long as he could remember.

He pulled out a book, The Diary of Anne Frank. Hermione had given it to him when she said their situation in the basement reminded her of how they had to live. He took an interest in it. She said it was really her diary. He never realized muggles would have problems like he faced. Well, he had a lot to learn, and Hermione had a lot to teach him. He smiled. They had become close during the summer. He really did see her as his little sister, and felt everything for her that came with it. He almost exploded on a sixth year Ravenclaw who was about to strut up to her and feed her a line. Fortunately he was man enough to settle for a menacing glare. The guy turned as if he forgot what he was walking towards, and all without Hermione noticing. He was good.

He ran a hand through his hair. Hermione had healed the gash on his head when she was sure he had recovered all the blood he lost, which was a couple days later. You wouldn't even be able to tell what happened to him if you looked at him, unless you inquired about his new glasses which were a result of his altered vision caused by a concussion and some other head trauma. They didn't hinder his features though. If anything, they enhanced them. They were small and rectangular. Sitting at the bridge of his nose, the frames were silver, which complemented his deep blue eyes and his high cheek bones. Actually, He could almost pass for Draco's twin. His hair was black, his eyes were blue, and he wore glasses to read, but those were the only main differences. They even glared the same. Yeah, Draco was his best friend, and they knew everything about each other. Draco even confided he had feelings for Hermione he couldn't figure out. He had never felt it before, but Blaise had a feeling he knew what it was. He wouldn't tell this suspicion to Draco though; he did value his life after all. Ah yes, ignorance is bliss. So, waiting for his comrades to finally arrive, he delved into the unsettlingly familiar pages of his book.

Hermione collapsed on the seat between her two best friends, ecstatic to have control over her life again.

"Rough summer?" Harry asked staring at her with concern. She wearily glanced back at him.

"You have no idea." She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of her seat.

"Mione, what's wrong, you never answered any of our letters, we got worried so we went to visit you, but when we got there, there was a big wooden sign that said 'SOLD' on it. No one was there. What's going on with you?" Ron always did have a problem when it came to tact….

"Well, you see, about that. I couldn't write back, and you two had better get comfortable 'cause it's a long story and it's not fun to tell either." Both Harry and Ron sat forward to show she had their undivided attention and Harry nodded for her to continue. "Well, about a month ago, without warning me, my mom married Blaise Zabini's dad. I have no idea why mind you, but he is a bastard. He receives all incoming mail and decides if I should be aloud to see it or not. Then he won't let me have access to the owl to reply! I don't even know if I got all of your letters thanks to him. But anyways, we sold our house because we're living in Zabini's manor now. He refused to live in muggle London. He is the most violent jack-ass I've ever met too! You should have seen what he did to Blaise just because he doesn't want to work for him, I swear, if I had ignored my conscience like I wanted to, he'd be dead right now! Poor guy, he's had to live with it all his life." She was on the verge of tears at the memory but refused to let them fall. Her friends were staring dumbstruck.

"Well that definitely isn't what I was expecting," stated Harry bluntly.

"What the hell! That doesn't make any sense! None of it! You know this isn't funny Mione, we seriously got worried about you." Ron was red with anger. Why would she lie to him?

"Sorry Ron but it's the truth, and it makes no sense to me either but it's painfully real." The tears refused to stay put now. She furiously wiped at the few that escaped their confines behind her lashes. Harry put his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you're going back to Hogwarts now, it's your last year remember? You're free to do what you want after this year. We'll make sure it has nothing to do with the Zabini's." Harry said with a confident, yet reassuring smile.

"Blaise needs help too, he takes the worst of it," she replied stubbornly.

"Why do you care about Blaise?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Because he's my brother, and he cares about me. He said that I'm his little sister now, and it's his job to protect me. He and I are in this together."

"You're kidding right? He's a Slytherin! Since when do Slytherins care? And about a Gryffindor no less!" Ron was seething. His fists were balled baring white knuckles.

"He does care, and I care about him, so please just be nice to him. You don't even have to talk to him, just don't start anything." She was pleading to the two of them with her eyes.

"Don't worry Mione, we'll respect that."

"HARRY!" Ron turned to him, getting all the more red with anger.

"Ron, he's her brother, we have to respect that, and if not, we have to respect Hermione, she's old enough, not to mention smart enough to make her own decisions. She's proven it on countless occasions." He squeezed Hermione's shoulder and smiled at her. She gave him a big hug and whispered back, "thanks Harry."

"Sorry Hermione, I promise I won't start anything, it's just a bit hard to comprehend," he apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, and you know how Ron gets when he has to think." Harry punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey!" He said, but couldn't help joining in the laughter; he was after all, kind of right.

"Hey Blaise, you're summer as shitty as mine?" Draco strolled in flanked by his two cronies. Flopping down across from his best friend, he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to do the same.

"Probably not. You'll never believe me when I tell you what happened," he smiled half-heartedly. Draco lifted a brow in interest.

"Ok, spill." Blaise sighed and sat back a bit, getting comfortable.

"Remember how I told you my dad was marrying a muggle?" Blaise gave his friend a questioning glance.

"Yeah, why? What happened?"

"Well, it was Hermione's mom, she's my sister now." Blaise studied his friend carefully. At first Draco didn't seem to know how to react. Then he smirked a bit.

"So now she won't freak out on me if I'm nice to her?" Blaise smiled.

"Nope, in fact, you'd better be nice to her. She's my sister after all, and the only one who kept me alive and sane over the summer." Draco scrunched his brow confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaise explained the accounts of the summer as Draco sat mesmerized at how well Hermione had handled the situation. Maybe he hadn't given her the credit she deserved.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!

**Key of F Major- **yup, that spell check for ya, I swear, sometimes it can be more of a hindrance than a help.

**DoNtLetMeGetMe- **I don't think he would either, but hey, I guess we'll just have to see what happens eh:P


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

The Truth comes out

Arms linked with her two best friends, Hermione practically skipped into the great hall for the start of the year feast. Temporarily, she forgot what she had just left and focused on what she was entering into. It was her last year, she was going to be head of her class and live this year to its fullest. So she thought anyway. She glanced over at the Slytherin table as she slid in between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Catching the sight of her ebony haired brother, she smiled at him, who returned the gesture happily. She half noted that Draco looked at her as well. It seemed foreign to her though. No malice? She was definitely going to have to work on getting used to that. She took the liberty of smiling at him. Shock crossed his steely eyes but was soon replaced by a glimmer as the corners of his lips lifted in to a half smile/half smirk. She chuckled to herself; he obviously didn't have much experience smiling. Oh well, it'll come.

Blaise looked up to see Draco looking across the room. He followed his gaze to the Gryffindor table just in time to see Hermione look up at him and smile. This small gesture had more of an affect on him than he thought. He wasn't used to being shown emotion, but liked it. He couldn't help returning her smile, and felt it widen as she took the initiative to also smile at Draco. He rolled his eyes at his friends attempt at a smile, not quite achieving the one he was aiming for. So far, this year was starting out great, but then again, nothing good can ever last and that seemed to be Pansy's goal in life, to unknowingly depress the world around her. She noted their smiles before they had even spotted her.

"Drakie, Blaise, happy to see me are we?" she purred sitting next to them. Her lop-sided grin was enough to bottle and sell as bug repellent. Well, repellent for anything really, as it seemed to be doing just that to Blaise and Draco.

"Shove it Pansy, I was almost happy for a minute, why couldn't you have just stayed in the ditch you crawled out of and drowned." Draco's half-smile turned into a full fledged glare. Blaise had to stifle a laugh as she just stared dumbly at them.

"Oh Drakie, you're funny." She flung her short black hair over her shoulder and turned her attention over to the Gryffindor table, but before she could make an idiot remark, Dumbledore stood, eyes sparkling as he swept his gaze across the crowd and ran his hand along his silver beard thoughtfully.

"Welcome all once again to our fine school of witchcraft and wizardry! As always, this year will be different than any other; new students, staff and experiences, but as always, the same expectations towards your education and your future. This is one more step towards the rest of your lives, don't take it for granted. Now, without further ado, here are our new students!" He waved his hand as an acknowledgement towards the small, anxious faces of the new students making their way as called towards the hat at the front of the hall.

"So Hermione, where do you live now?" Harry asked once they were all seated. Ron's attention was brought from where he was glaring at Malfoy for the 'odd' look he was giving in Hermione's direction.

"Yeah Mione, that would be a help," he urged with a grin. She furrowed her brow at them.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure actually. I never really thought about the address, come to think about it, I guess I really didn't have a reason to. We can ask Blaise later ok?" she answered shrugging at them. The boys nodded in response.

Sitting between the two made Hermione feel like she was between two trees. Both of her friends were tall and lean and had to look down at her. She was 5'7" and the two boys had a good 4 inches over her. So did Blaise, but he was more filled out. Harry and Ron were still quite awkward. It made her laugh. They weren't the most graceful people in the world and with their height, doorways were becoming such a problem, they were starting to agitate Harry's scar b

efore he even went through them. Ah how she loved those boys, always there to make her laugh, intentional or not.

"The sorting is so boring! No one pays attention anyway! Just make them get their food when they're assigned a house and let the other people eat!" Ron was holding his stomach dramatically and sulking at his friends.

"Ron, it takes ten minutes, I think you'll survive," Hermione laughed at his show.

"You shouldn't assume Hermione, what would you do without me? Honestly?" He looked at her with mock horror. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Ron; it's too painful to think about. Thankfully, the sorting is just about over so I don't think I'll have to be without you, Lucky me," she chuckled. Harry snorted at her. "You're stuck with him too Harry," she said with a glare. Ron sighed resting his head in his hands.

"Can't you just feel the love?" The three couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. They almost didn't notice that the feast had started……almost.

Draco was picking at his food with is fork, but made no attempts to eat it. Was he going mad? No one ever smiled at him, and he didn't care, so why did he care so much then? He watched her laughing with the two idiots she called friends. Her soft curls framing her creamy face and her honey eyes glittering. Her cheeks were red from the laughter and she was giving Ron a hug, saying something to him. A war was waging within him. A range of emotion he had never felt before had set in the summer before the previous year. He couldn't pinpoint what they were. Actually, he was slightly afraid to. Some of them he liked, and a few he didn't. Draco was raised so that he realised it was safer to leave the unknown. These were just emotions though, how dangerous could they be? Besides, she was his best friend's sister, no longer the enemy, at least not to him. His father may say otherwise, but he was in Azkaban so it wasn't his problem now was it? Still, he couldn't help the uncertainty.

"Hey man, you ok? You've just been staring at your food as if it asked you the meaning of life," Blaise whispered trying to be discreet.

"Yeah, it's fine, I just don't feel that well is all." Draco was usually a great liar, but he never liked keeping things from Blaise. He stole another glance at the Gryffindor table and suddenly, you could almost hear the 'click' in Blaise's head as he realised what was going on in Draco's head.

"Let's go to the library later and discuss it, I think I know what's wrong." Draco just stared at him defeated.

"Well I'll be glad when you tell me because I sure as hell have no clue what it is." Blaise chuckled to himself.

"Ah, don't worry, I will." Blaise felt sorry for his friend. He knew what he was feeling even when Draco himself didn't. He also knew that getting past Harry and Ron was going to be no easy feat either, but hey, fate has its ways. It was becoming more and more clear to him as the days continued. Seeing Draco wasn't planning on eating, he took one last gulp of his pumpkin juice and stood up, ushering Draco to follow him.

"Drakie, Blaise, where are you going, can I come?" Once again, it was Pansy. Did she ever mind her own business?

"No Pansy, now stop talking to us will you? In fact, stop talking all together, it makes you seem smarter." Blaise glared at her and swept out of the hall with Draco at his heels.

All that could be heard between them was the sound of their shoes on the cobbled stones. They climbed the fourth floor, the musky scent of the old books welcoming them. They made their way to the very back, where they were least likely to be overheard and sat at a round table facing each other. Draco leaned forward placing his chin in his hands.

"Ok, tell me, what's wrong with me?" Draco interrogated. Blaise sat back nonchalantly and replied with a smirk, "You have a crush on my sister and felt your first bout of jealousy today when she hugged Ron. Congratulations, you're growing up!" Draco almost choked in disbelief. His eyes wide and staring shocked at Blaise.

"You're kidding me right? You have to be, and who ever said that was the first time?" He gasped. "Shit," he whispered to himself under his breath. Had he just said that? He just practically agreed with Blaise! on one part of his theory anyway.

"I'm afraid so, I saw the way you looked at her last year too; I just didn't say anything because I figured you'd kill me." Blaise was sporting a full grin at this point. "So you've been jealous over her before, when?" Draco glared straight back at him.

"That's not the point! I swear I don't have a crush on her! Since when do I actually have feelings for women? They're all just leeches." He crossed his arms in defiance. Blaise turned his grin to a frown immediately.

"Watch it," he growled.

"Alright, relax, it's just, I have no reason to!" he let his arms fall in defeat.

"Hey, she's a great girl; I'm surprised neither of us noticed sooner." Blaise studied Draco. He sat confused for a moment. Was Blaise right? He had no way to be sure, if he did, then he probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now. It seemed so unlikely though. Yet, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the prospect of it. Either way, he was in no hurry.

"We should probably head back to the common room, don't want to get caught after curfew now, do we?" Draco stood and stretched, then led the way out to the hallway.

"Hey Draco, when did you start feeling this way about her?" Blaise asked as an afterthought. Draco hesitated.

"I'm not quite sure exactly. I had a dream about her one time, and I found that she was on my mind more and more since then. Kind of like it happened gradually. Though it's like it was always there, it's hard to explain." Draco sighed, he didn't feel like thinking right now, all he wanted to do was go to bed. Blaise looked up dreamily with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know how that goes."


	4. Oh No You Didn't!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: The title is an inside joke :P

Oh No You Didn't!

Hermione walked out of her first class humming. Transfiguration had been just an introduction to the year, and she already had an assignment! Of course, she didn't mind in the least but still, how likely is that? Well, that's seventh year for you. She had ten minutes to get to Care of magical creatures and she needed the whole length of time just to get from the door to Hagrid's hut. She was glad to have it in the morning though. In the afternoon it would be way too hot to have it outside. She trudged lightly down the path to where students were gradually congregating outside of the small wooden home, much too small for someone of a normal size let alone a half giant. He seemed content with it though so it didn't matter. She took her place beside her friends just in time for the start of the lesson.

"A'righ e'ryone, today were gonna be takin' a look a' these little critters called Kit Kats. Some o' ya may of heard o' the chocolate tha' was named affer 'em. These lil' guys love chocolate; it does the same to 'em as cat-nip does ter a normal cat. Can anyone tell the class why these critters are different from other cats?" Hagrid asked, holding up what appeared to be a four week old, calico, long haired kitten. As was expected, Hermione's hand was the first to fly into the air. They were by far her favourite magical animal and if the shop had one she would have bought it instead of Crookshanks in a heartbeat.

"Yes, 'Ermione?"

"Kit Kat's are naturally small, the one you have even appears to be full grown. They have the power to sense bonds between two people that the people in question may not even realize. They are extremely intelligent and get so attached to their owner, their lives become connected, so when their owner dies, so do they," Hermione ended with a triumphant smile.

"Excellent! Ten points ter Gryffindor!" Hagrid boomed, smiling back at her. "Now e'ryone follow me." Hagrid led them to the other side of his hut and brought them to a large metal cage. It had enough of the little creature for each student to study it separately. "This assignment is gonna be all year. You'll all be gettin' one an' writtin' a weekly report. Take the class time today ter get ter know 'em." Hermione was practically ready to jump for joy. She settled for linking her arms with Harry and Ron to and dragging them to the front of the line though. They looked at her with amused smirks.

"Whoa, Hermione, you do know there is enough for all of us right?" Harry patted her back in a reassuring manner.

"Does it look like I care?" she asked excitedly. She had to sell Crookshanks because she wasn't aloud to take him to the Zabini manor. She was heartbroken but this definitely made up for it to her. Blaise and Draco pushed in line behind them, being the Slytherins that they were; they couldn't care less about the protests around them.

"'Ere "Ermione, you can 'ave this one." Hagrid handed the giddy girl the one he had been holding during the explanation. It seemed to smile as it looked at Draco, and then back at her. Purring softly, it curled into ball of fluff and let her take it to the edge of Hagrid's garden. She sat in the grass waiting for Harry and Ron. They came shortly after, Harry holding a black ball of fluff and Ron holding a red one. She laughed at them, the excitement evident in everything she did as she glanced at the two of them.

"He thought they should match your hair eh?" she pointed out. Harry's lips lifted in a lopsided grin.

"I didn't notice that, I guess so," he answered with a chuckle. She spotted Draco and Blaise coming their way when her Kit Kat jumped from her hand and padded it's way through the grass over to Draco's feet. It's tail straight in the air as it tried to jump over the blades of grass that reached to it's head. Draco lifted his brow at it and Blaise just smirked.

"It senses bonds you say?" he asked sitting next to his sister.

"Mhm." She was too distracted watching her Kit Kat and Draco's frolic in the grass to notice what Blaise was implying. Ron caught it though.

"Why? Didn't you hear her the first time?" he snapped, forgetting his promise.

"Ron," Harry and Hermione said together warningly. Blaise just waved it off.

"Just making sure I got it right is all." His Kit Kat seemed to be looking around for another to play with, but couldn't seem to pick one he approved of, so it just settled for nuzzling up to Blaise's hand. Hermione ran her hand through it's thick, grey and black fur, making it purr. As her fingers ran across the back of it's neck she noticed a collar hidden in the mass of fluff.

"Rascal," she read aloud. "Awwww, that's adorable." Her own pranced back to her, with bits of leaves in it's fur and jumped into her lap. Purring happily it let her pick out the leaves and look at the collar around his neck. "Felix," she smiled to herself. "What are yours?" she asked the other three boys. Harry identified his as Panther and Ron's was Ollie. She then looked to Draco, who answered, "Spunky," with his half-smile.

"It sure is," Blaise laughed at it batted at Felix's ear. Ron stared at him menacingly but was soon distracted as Hagrid returned the attention of the class to him.

"Aright class, time ter pack up! Yer can carry 'em around with ya in yer pockets. Be sure ta bring 'em e'rywhere wit ya or they'll get lonely!" Hermione sighed in contentment, pocketing her new pet and standing with her friends.

"Finally, lunch!" Ron exclaimed, making his way back to the castle to the great hall, with his hands wrapped firmly around the wrists of Harry and Hermione to make sure they kept up with him.

"Whoa, Ron, relax! The food will still be there in five minutes!" Hermione laughed at her over-eager friend.

"So? The sooner the better!" was his answer as he continued to drag them through the door to their table.

Blaise and Draco lagged behind, walking at a more leisurely pace. Blaise glanced sideways at Draco.

"Well, that class was, ummmm…. Productive?" he half asked. Draco sighed at his all too obvious hints.

"I guess you could call it that." Blaise was about to laugh when a nearby conversation caught his attention.

"So, Hermione is Blaise's sister, that should make this a lot easier." It was Crabbe, talking not so secretively to Goyle.

"Yeah, she's a hottie; this couldn't have gotten any better, we just have to get her alone while she's patrolling. Blaise will back us up if she tries to tell anyone." Goyle replied. Blaise was livid. He didn't even care that they were his 'friends'. He walked straight over to them, hands tightly in fists, aimed straight for Crabbe's jaw.

"Oh no you didn't! Never talk about my sister like that; stupid jack ass!" He screamed as all the rage he felt at the thought of them harassing his little sister. The one who had been there for him when he needed help countless times over the summer. It made him sick. Draco was right behind him, taking his rage out on Goyle. Drawing blood from his lip and nose, Draco was surprisingly satisfied when his fist came in contact with the jerks temple, knocking him into the same darkness he knew his counterpart would be experiencing soon enough. He was right, Crabbe soon followed suite and was sprawled on the ground next to Goyle.

"Blaise, Draco, What the…?" she dropped off when she saw the limp bodies on the ground.

"Hermione, they had it coming, don't freak out!" Blaise pleaded looking around to make sure no one else was nearby.

"How can I not freak out? You could be expelled!" She squeaked as she noticed the two start to wake up. She had her wand out in seconds. "Obliviate!" she yelled and the two dropped once more. Forgetting why she came out there again in the first place, she grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them into the castle, and up to the library to scold them away from the scene. Panting, she flopped down on a chair at the back of the library, behind the restricted section. She motioned for them to do the same, and they complied.

"Relax, it's got nothing to do with you," Blaise lied; trying to sound like it didn't bother him. She looked outraged.

"Of course it does! I altered their memory, so I'm just as accountable as you two." She let her head fall back on her chair as she watched the expression change on Blaise's face from a cool façade to complete shock.

"Shit you're right! Why'd you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"So they can't tell anyone it was you, why the hell else?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what do we do now?" Draco cut in.

"Keep our mouths shut. If anyone asks where we were, we went to the library to get more information on Kit Kats," she instructed. They just nodded at her.

"We'd better check out a book to make sure Madame Pince sees us." Blaise said as an after thought.

"Good Idea, I'll be right back," Hermione stood and walked down the exterior of the restricted section, four rows down to the section on magical creatures. Skimming the titles, a rather large one caught her eye. 101 Chocolate Associated Animals was the title. She smiled to herself, chocolate, animals and books. Her three favourite things rolled into one. She had found her one true love.


	5. Figure That One Out

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Figure That One Out

Hermione noticed that she hadn't seen Ginny lately, and now that she wasn't at dinner, she was starting to get worried for her friend. She had seen her around the Gryffindor common room but they never really had a chance to talk and Hermione had a lot to talk about. Unbeknownst to Hermione, so did Ginny. When she came to dinner that night she was nervous, and everyone could tell. She kept running her hands through her long red hair and she was twisting and ripping her napkin. Her green eyes kept looking around and stopping momentarily on the Slytherin table.

"Hey Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked, taking her friends hand. She almost jumped out of her seat when she heard Hermione's voice. She looked at her best friend nervously, knowing she couldn't hide from her. Besides, she desperately needed someone to talk to, and Hermione seemed like the best person under the circumstances.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but um, could we possibly talk after dinner?" her speech was a little shaky and it just added to Hermione's worry.

"Yeah of course, where?" was Hermione's reply.

"How about out at the lake? It's a really nice night."

"Yeah, sounds good." Hermione could see the relief in her friend's eyes. This didn't stop her from occasionally glancing at the Slytherin table.

"Whoa!" she heard Ginny say as she jumped slightly, and then bent over to pick up a small, black and grey ball of fluff. It was Rascal, Blaise's Kit Kat, and it was rubbing up against Ginny's face happily purring. It seemed to have been followed because just then a grey one jumped into Hermione's lap. She recognized it as Spunky. Then, Felix came out of her own pocket. Spunky jumped in surprise but soon started batting at Felix's ears playfully. Felix jumped onto the table away from its attacker just in time for the desserts to come. The sparkle in the creature's eyes as it ran up and down the length of the table, shortly followed by the other two was mischievous to say the least. It jumped into every chocolate dish it came across, and sampled it. Draco and Blaise came up behind them blushing slightly.

"Sorry about that, couldn't keep them back," Blaise said, his eyes lowered as Ginny's shocked expression looked up at him.

"That's ok, what are they," she asked purely curious.

"They're Kit Kat's," Hermione answered as she managed to catch hers while it tried to run by once more. It was fidgeting and trying to get free back to the little party on the table but Hermione managed to get it back in her pocket. "They absolutely love chocolate," she explained giggling as the two boys tried to catch theirs unsuccessfully. Noticing they were trying to be captured, Spunky and Rascal took one big bite each of a chocolate cake and the jumped into the laps of Ginny and Hermione, trying desperately to hide in their robes. This was all a big game to them. It was to Ginny and Hermione as well as they saw the blush on Draco and Blaise's faces at the prospect of going into the girls robes to get their Kit Kat's back. The whole hall was in and uproar of laughter at the Gryffindor tables little fiasco. There were plates knocked about and little chocolate paw prints between all the dishes at every inch of the table. Draco cleared his throat still clearly embarrassed.

"Um, a little help please?" he asked looking at her and then down at the spot in her lap that was jumping around playfully.

"I'll try," Hermione said giggling. She put one of her hands under it's rib cage and the other held up it's legs so it couldn't get out of her grasp as she lifted it to Draco.

"Thanks." He looked down; his cheeks tinged pink, waiting for his friend to receive his own from a very amused red head.

"Hermione, help me, it won't keep still," Ginny said frantically trying to get a hold on the mini cat.

"Alright here, just a sec." Hermione cupped her hands in one side of Ginny's lap so it couldn't move away when Ginny tried to catch it. Finally she got her hands around the creature and handed it to Blaise who was smirking with amusement.

"I could have helped," he said taking his fidgety kitten from her.

"Nice try," Hermione said, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. It was Ginny's turn to blush now and when she blushed, she went all out. "Well, I think dinner is pretty much done, why don't we go have that talk now." Hermione stood up and straightened out her clothing. Ginny followed her friend's example before linking her arm with Hermione's and leading her out to the grounds. There was a slight breeze that blew the girls hair behind them as they walked. It wasn't cold though. It was just enough to form ripples on the lake. They sat down on the cold, lush grass and Hermione leaned in towards her friend, placing her chin on the back of her hands and linking her fingers to show Ginny had her attention. She watched as her friend let out a nervous sigh and lean back against the tree behind her.

"Well, you see, there's this guy, and um, you know him. Really well actually. I um, well, he's really cute, but he's in Slytherin." She was ringing her hands. She looked up just in time to see the gears start turning in Hermione's mind.

"Blaise," she said remembering how his Kit Kat made a run straight for Ginny when she came to sit down. Shock crossed Ginny's pale freckled face at what Hermione had said.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, purely bewildered. Hermione smiled at her friend, thinking this was the cutest thing in the world.

"Well you see, Kit Kat's can sense a bond between it's owner and another person, even if those two people don't notice it. His Kit Kat ran straight for you when it came in the great hall." She finished. Ginny sat contemplating that for a minute, but then a smirk graced her features.

"You know what this means don't you?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"That you and my brother like each other," Hermione answered smiling back at her, genuinely happy for her and her best friend. Little did she know, her friend had something else on her mind.

"I was thinking more along the lines of how Draco's followed straight for you, you said it yourself, they sense bonds," Ginny explained triumphantly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Your right, I didn't even notice that, but that doesn't make any sense. He's hated me for like, ever! He wouldn't start liking me just because I'm his best friend's sister. Besides, I certainly don't have any feelings for him besides friendly tolerance." She answered more to assure herself than Ginny. Ginny just kept smiling.

"You said they could sense them even if their owner couldn't, makes perfect sense to me." Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. Then her expression changed to defeat.

"I guess we'll just have to see," she answered.

Later, in Dumbledore's office, Minerva McGonagall sat in a plush red chair on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. She was looking at the smiling professor worried. What did he have to smile about? Probably something controversial, like always.

"I can smell inter-house unity," he told her, his eyes looking at his phoenix thoughtfully. It flapped it's red and gold wings and then buried it's head under it's wing like an owl and went to sleep.

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously.

"You saw the display at dinner tonight, and you know very well what that means." He said with his smile evident in his voice. She frowned at this.

"Ah yes, about that Albus, Hermione and Blaise are siblings now. What do you think of that?" She lifted her brow almost accusingly at the man across from her. It didn't faze him though.

"I think it is great for them, but as I can see, you have also come to the realization that it is not the most likely thing to happen. What are your thoughts?"

"Well Albus, I think it has something to do with Voldemort. We both know very well that Mr. Zabini is a death eater. Why would he divorce his perfectly bred wife for a muggle?" She crossed her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"You have a point Minerva. I think all we can do right now is have the order keep a close eye on it though because they haven't broken any laws, there isn't much else we can do. Hermione and Blaise are safe here for now and seem to be getting along quite nicely. I think we should use this to our advantage, don't you?" She sighed in defeat.

"I do Albus, but what do you think we should do?" He lifted his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, all four of them are prefects, all we have to do, is pair the four of them up for projects, maybe even the ball. You and I both can't deny that Draco and Blaise are the brains and the leaders of Slytherin. If they become friends with Gryffindors, the rest, or at least a great deal of them should follow." He looked at her face a reaction. Her thin line of a mouth curved upwards in a mischievous smile.

"I love being in charge," was her reply to the scheming headmaster.


	6. As The World Turns

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

As The World Turns

Blaise ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. He had just received a letter but was too afraid to open it that night. It lay unopened on his green comforter. The words 'To Mr. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts' looked back at him from the envelope. The red Ministry seal kept the contents away from Blaise's eyes. He was grateful because with his father being who he was, a letter from the ministry couldn't mean anything good. He set it aside for the night though and tried to push thoughts of it out of his mind. He looked over at his night stand. Blaise had pulled out the drawer half way and stuck in a pillow to make a bed for his Kit Kat. It was there now, a loud purr could be heard with every breath it took. This calmed Blaise down enough to let his thoughts wander to more pleasant things. Like how earlier that day Rascal had ran straight across the great hall for Ginny. She was playing with it, luckily not realizing what it meant. He knew exactly what it meant, and was sure Hermione had realized it too. Hopefully she hadn't told her. Or would it be such a bad thing? He couldn't help wondering, what if she felt for him what he felt for her? After all you can't have a bond between two people without them both in on it. Maybe she just didn't realize it. No matter, these things take time, and Blaise was willing to wait. Unfortunately, it gave Draco the right to tease him just as much as he had done. Well, now they were sort of even, though Blaise was more acquainted with Hermione than Draco was with Ginny, so he still had the upper hand. Sleep was beginning to alter his train of thought so he just pulled the green comforter up to his chin and fell asleep.

Draco on the other hand wasn't so lucky in trying to fall asleep. He was well aware that he and his friend had feelings for two Gryffindors and was also all too conscious of the fact that it wasn't going to go over that well with the other Slytherins. He had never had to worry about their attention before because he never really had to try in order to get it; they just gave it to him. Now he wasn't so sure how good that was. It wasn't like he loved Hermione though, just a mere infatuation. Maybe, he wasn't quite sure. He had never loved anyone before. He had never even experienced infatuation before. Maybe this would all just blow over. He shook his head. Of course it wouldn't, Blaise wouldn't let it. Not to mention the fact that, he didn't really want it to. Why would she want to be with him anyway? She got so nervous when Dumbledore had mentioned the attack on Crabbe and Goyle at dinner, Draco was sure she resented him for it. After all, she had hated him since school began, why would she just change because she was Blaise's sister now. Even if he had started to show her respect, that wasn't enough to erase all the years he had tortured her, was it? All the questions were giving his a headache. Groaning, he rubbed his temple and tried to clear his mind. He couldn't seem to manage it though. He tossed and turned for the next hour before he finally was able to stay in one position long enough to fall asleep.

Hermione was on her way to breakfast the next morning, to meet Ginny, Harry and Ron who had gone before her. She had wanted to take a shower beforehand and told them to go ahead of her. It didn't take her that long to take a shower after all.. She walked down the stairs listening to the lonely sound of her own footsteps. That is, until she heard another set of footsteps behind her. Spinning around she saw Blaise running straight for her, his face looked red and his eyes were puffy, like he had been crying.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" Hermione asked running up to her brother and wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Hermione, can we please go somewhere to talk?" His voice was shaky and so were his hands, they were holding the letter he had received the night before.

"Yeah, of course," She took Blaise's free hand in her own and took him down the steps, out to the grounds. It was fairly cold, seeing as it was so early in the morning but Hermione was too worried about her brother to care. He never cried, what would be so terrible to get him this worked up? She sat him down at the edge of the lake and put her arms around him like she had when he had first come up to her. He handed her the letter and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Read it," he said while wrapping his arms around her, completing the embrace. She could tell by the way his body was convulsing that he was trying to hold in tears.

_Dear Mr Zabini,_

_We regret to inform you that Sunday, September 3rd, your mother was found in Diagon Alley. There was no sign of blood or injury, but she was dead. We have come to the conclusion that it was the killing curse, and was expelled by a death eater. There will be a viewing Thursday, September 7th at the Donahue Funeral Home. The funeral will be held on Friday, September 9th at the St. Justin's Cemetery. You may bring with you whomever you wish. We are terribly sorry for your loss._

_Much Sympathy,_

_Ministry of Magic._

Hermione gasped at what she just read. Poor Blaise, he was so looking forward to being saved by his mother. Why would the death eaters want her dead anyway? It wasn't making any sense to her. Sensing her gasp meant she was finished, Blaise said, "Please come with me." His face was still buried in her shoulder and she had started to rock him back and forth as he continued to fight the sobs that threatened to escape.

"Of course Blaise, you know I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'm so sorry, I can't believe this," She tried to calm him by rubbing his back. Their kit Kat's could sense the tension in the air and came out of their pockets to see what was wrong. Felix and Rascal jumped into Hermione's lap and started rubbing Blaise's torso in their own little attempt to comfort him. They would have rubbed at his face but his torso was all they could reach. He couldn't help but smile at them.

"Thanks, all of you," he said while letting go of Hermione and picking up the Kit Kats. He lifted them to his face and gave them both a kiss on the nose before pocketing Rascal and returning Felix to Hermione. He wrapped his arms once more around Hermione in a tight hug before saying, "I think I'm going to go back to my dorm. Thanks so much Hermione, this means a lot to me. You're a better little sister than I ever could have asked for." She hugged him back tight.

"Come find me if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you if you ever need me," She smiled at him as he let go again.

"Thanks Mione, I will," He gave her another fake smile. He couldn't give her a real one right now, and made his way back to the castle.

Draco was worried. He went down to breakfast with the reassurance from Blaise that he was right behind him. Breakfast was coming to an end and Blaise hadn't shown up. Neither had Hermione for that matter. Why would they skip breakfast together? Something had to be wrong; it just didn't make any sense. He stood up, ready to go up to his dorm and find him. He had made it half way across the hall when a hand had stopped him. He turned around to see the equally worried face of the youngest Weasley.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" she asked him, slightly afraid. She still hadn't gotten used to him, but she was worried about her friend. She had wanted to ask where Blaise was as well but it didn't seem like a good idea. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have no idea, I was just about to try and find out." This wasn't the answer she was looking for and he could see it when she sighed, dropping her shoulders. "Go up to the Gryffindor common room and wait for her. I'm going to wait for Blaise in the Slytherin common room, they have to show up sooner or later," he instructed confidently. After all, she was Hermione's friend, and if everything went as planned in his life, one way or another he would be seeing a lot more of her. She nodded in comprehension.

"Thanks," she muttered as she turned and walked through the double doors of the great hall. Draco shook his head and continued back to the Slytherin common room. He looked over the dark furnishings and noted that he wasn't sitting in any of the green plush chairs, so he went up the left staircase to the boy's dormitory. Once again he looked it over and realized Blaise wasn't there. Draco was getting increasingly worried, but there was nothing he could do. He was the only one in the dorm so he just flopped down on his four poster bed and waited. He could hear the grandfather clock in the corner tick, almost driving him into madness, until ten minutes later, Blaise entered the room, his face was stained from his tears. He had lost one of two people that meant more to him than anything; all he had left now was his sister.

"Draco, remember how I said you were the only person I trusted with my life?" Blaise asked as he collapsed on his own bed. Draco lifted his eyebrow at the random question.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, concern was in his voice.

"Well, Hermione is my life, and you're the only man I trust with her." His voice was shaking with emotion. Draco was stunned.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, utterly confused.

"My mother is gone, Draco, Hermione is all I have left, and you had better take good care of her. Just because you're my best friend, I'm not afraid to hunt you down." He was completely serious. There was no hint of a joke anywhere in his voice.

"What do you mean, your mom is gone?" Blaise didn't trust his voice anymore, so he just tightly shut his eyes and threw the letter at Draco. As Draco read, tears threatened to spill from his own eyes. Mrs. Zabini was like family to him. She had always accepted him into her home without question when he had gotten into fights with his father and needed to get out of the house. How could she be gone? Just like that? It was too much for him to comprehend, so he just dropped the letter and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rocked himself, neither him nor Blaise wanted to talk, just to be alone with their thoughts.

It took slightly longer for Hermione to enter the Gryffindor common room. She had stayed out at the lake for a bit after Blaise had left. She didn't know what to think. She had never met the woman but Blaise had obviously cared a lot about her, and it hurt her to see Blaise go through so much pain. She had entered the common room about twenty minutes after Ginny had gotten there.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked concerned. Hermione took a seat on one of the red chairs by the fireplace.

"I was at the lake with Blaise. His mom just passed away and he's really depressed." Her voice was monotone, but low. It was clear that she wasn't at all happy.

"Oh," was all Ginny could say. She honestly didn't know how she should take this. Her first reaction would be to comfort someone but the person that needed comforting wasn't there.

"I'm going to the funeral with him. You should go too. He could use all the support he can get," Hermione was staring straight into the fireplace. Ginny nodded at her.

"Yeah, of course, if Blaise wants me there," she answered her.

"I'll talk to Blaise about it later. I'm sure he would appreciate it though. It's obvious he likes you." Hermione smiled at Ginny with her last comment, catching the hint of a blush in her younger friends face.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied timidly. Hermione stood and walked over to Ginny, giving her a brief hug.

"Well, I have to get ready for class, see you at lunch," she said, before walking up the stairs to the girl's dorm.


	7. Nice Try

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Nice Try

It was after dinner before all four of them were together again. They had been called to a prefects meeting and all four of them were sitting together in Dumbledore's office waiting with the other prefects. It was a grey rainy day, they could tell just by looking out the bay window behind the professors mahogany desk. It was a day that perfectly reflected their moods. It made them even more upset when Dumbledore finally entered the room with a smile on his face, eyes twinkling like nothing was wrong. He raised his hands in greeting to them all and sat down behind his desk.

"Welcome everyone. The year has just started and we need to get going with our projects and patrolling schedules." He nodded to Jordan Xavier, the head boy for the year, who handed everyone a laminated form that outlined who they would be patrolling with, what days and the times. As Dumbledore and McGonagall had planned earlier, Blaise and Ginny were patrolling together, as well as Draco and Hermione. This was the first step of their plan being put into action, and it couldn't have come at a better time. "You're partners for patrolling will also be your partners for any other projects that might require it. Your first task now is planning this years Halloween Ball. You will be coming to my office every Friday after dinner until everything is set. Patrolling starts tonight. You may go." As everyone stood and began to leave Dumbledore said, "Oh, could you four stay for a minute?" He waved his hand, gesturing for Blaise, Hermione, Ginny and Draco to take a seat in front of his desk. "I have heard of the unfortunate events that have taken place and I have taken the liberty of giving you four leave for the two days required. If you need anything else never hesitate to ask me. Also, I believe it is tonight that you four patrol, is it not? So I will let you leave and know you have my deepest sympathy," he said with a more solemn expression.

"Thank you Professor," Blaise answered, looking at the oak floor. They stood once more and left his office.

"I don't feel like going back to our common room," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Me either, what time do you two patrol?" She asked Blaise and Ginny together. Blaise looked over his schedule for the first time.

"Um, 9:00 until 10:30," he said distractedly. Ginny could tell that the meeting with Dumbledore had upset him so she did what she always did in a situation like this. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked up and smiled at her.

"You know we're all here for you, you don't need to take this alone," she told him, giving him a small smile for emphasis.

"I know, and I really appreciate it." He squeezed her hand back and let go, walking up the stairs to the library. The rest followed.

"So we patrol from 10:30 to 12:00," Draco said to Hermione, trying to break the silence.

"That seems to be the case," she answered, looking over her own schedule. She could feel his eyes on her but didn't mind at all, though it did make her feel a little self conscious. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and looked up at him. "What time is it now?" He looked at the watch on his wrist. It had a silver band, with a green metallic face.

"It's just after 8:30, they'll be going to patrol soon," he said, nodding towards Blaise and Ginny who were just now stepping through the double oak doors of the library. Hermione and Draco followed them, past the rows and rows of books to the table in the back left corner that they had silently claimed as their own. Blaise leaned back and sighed.

"So the viewing is tomorrow, are you all sure you want to go?" he asked, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Of course, Ginny and I do for sure," Hermione answered enthusiastically, making him smile slightly, but he didn't move his gaze from the ceiling.

"You know I'll be there, she was like my second mother." Draco said the last part a little more quietly. Hermione looked at him with concern. She just realised that this was going to be hard on him too. She took his hand, making him jump slightly as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you ok?" she asked, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He looked down and blushed under her intent gaze. No one had been concerned when he was upset before, except for Blaise of course, but he just listened to his problems, and related his own. Neither of them were good with words when it came to comforting one another. Because of that, Draco had an intensified appreciation for that small gesture. She ran her thumb along his hand when it took him awhile to answer. He almost didn't want to answer so she would keep up with this affection. That would be rude though, and he had no desire to be rude her anymore.

"Yes Hermione, I'll be fine, thanks for asking." He smiled up at her, his smile getting closer to a real one each time. He was almost there. Lucky for him, she didn't stop running her thumb along the edge of his hand, it seemed to comfort him and that's what she wanted to do. He stared at their hands happily, with a goofy grin on his face. Blaise and Ginny had been watching this and were holding back laughter at how Hermione's simple touch had changed his whole demeanour. Not to mention, the grin on Draco's face was something no one would expect to see on anyone in the vicinity of him, let alone on Draco himself. The whole situation seemed absurd, to anyone who didn't know better at least. Ginny and Blaise were well aware of their friend's unspoken feelings for each other.

"We should start patrolling now," Blaise said standing up and extending his arm to Ginny. This made her blush; she was always terrible at keeping her emotions hidden. Blaise knew this might take time and figured he might as well start now. So he helped her to her feet and stood aside. "Lady's first," he said with a slight bow which made Ginny laugh.

"Ah Blaise, the perfect gentleman," she giggled, putting her hand over her heart and changed her features to that of a dreamy expression. He smirked at this.

"Only to the perfect lady," he said, linking his arm with hers, leading her out of the library. This shocked Ginny but she decided to keep playing this game. She liked the feeling he gave her when he talked to her like that. She smirked back at him.

"I'm far from perfect," she whispered playfully. He lifted his brow at her.

"Oh? How's that?" Her smirk widened at this.

"No lady is perfect without the perfect man," she said as if disappointed. Blaise was just about to answer her when they heard talking around the corner.

"I saw the way he was looking at her, what does that mudblood have that I don't have? Not to mention the fact that she IS a mudblood. What am I going to do?" A whiny voice Blaise recognised as Pansy's was complaining to someone.

"Why, do what we do best! Make him jealous! Steve Jones in Ravenclaw has had his eye on you. Just go out with him, make a big spectacle of it. Draco is bound to get jealous and forget all about that filthy mudblood." Blaise couldn't decipher this voice. He laughed to himself.

"Yeah, maybe if Draco cared," he whispered to Ginny who couldn't help giggling at this comment. The two of them walked around the corner to see Pansy and another girl neither of them recognised, but was obviously in Ravenclaw.

"What are you two doing down here?" Blaise asked in a cold tone. Pansy just batted her eyelids and smiled at him. Blaise and Ginny both had to try and not retch at the sight.

"Oh Blaise, just the person I wanted to see. I haven't had a chance to talk to Drakie all day! Do you know where he is?" Blaise decided to play with her. He looked at her puzzled.

"Um, I think he went somewhere with Hermione, why?" he asked pretending he actually cared. She looked appalled.

"Why would he go anywhere with that filthy little mudblood!" she almost screeched. Blaise and Ginny had their wands out in seconds.

"If you ever call Hermione that again I will not be held responsible for my actions." Blaise was almost ready to do something then and there but knew there was still a lot of suspicion circulating about Crabbe and Goyle and the last thing he needed was the attention put on him.

"Why do you care Blaise?" She whined even more. Blaise was resenting having ears at the moment.

"Because Pansy, she is my step-sister and I do not appreciate you talking about my family like that." He spat out her name like venom. She crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Oh you poor thing!" She tried to give Blaise a hug but he pushed her away. This enraged Ginny even further than she already had been.

"You just don't get it do you? They're brother and sister now, they care about each other! This is more than anyone can say for you. Who would care about an incompetent pig such as yourself?" Her face was now red with anger. Blaise chuckled at this and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder to try and calm her.

"She has a point," he said, watching the anger surge through her eyes. This was the most satisfying thing to Blaise.

"I don't believe this!" she yelled storming off, the mystery girl following timidly behind her. Blaise just couldn't hold back.

"Oh and 30 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for foul language and being out after hours!" he yelled behind them, a triumphant smirk graced his face. Pansy stopped momentarily as if she was about to retort but just kept going after a second. Once they were out of earshot, Ginny and Blaise burst out laughing.

"That was beautiful!" Ginny said, crying with laughter. They sank to the ground, their legs not willing to support them anymore.

"Incompetent pig, no two words could describe her better!" Blaise was slowly but surely calming down.

"Why else would I have said it?" she answered, panting from her fit of laughter. Blaise just shook his head at her, still smiling. They stood up to continue with their patrolling. It went relatively well. They had caught two more Ravenclaws up but other than that, it was pretty uneventful. So they returned to the library, where they found Draco and Hermione in a heated discussion about becoming an Auror.

"I'm glad you don't want to follow your dad, no offence but he's kind of scary," Hermione said sheepishly. Draco just smiled at this.

"Yes, yes he is. He's in Azkaban now though so you don't have to worry about him."

"So how do you feel about the fact that you'll be fighting against him?" she was almost afraid to ask this question but was too curious to let it go.

"He'll probably be dead by then," he said with no remorse, only cold hatred. Before Hermione could say anything else, Blaise and Ginny came over to them.

"Hey guys, it's your turn. Oh, and Draco, Pansy was looking for you." Blaise laughed as his friends face contorted in disgust.

"Oh great." He rolled his eyes at Blaise.

"Yep, says she's going to make you jealous by flaunting the flavour of the week in your face."

"Well as long as it keeps her off of me, I couldn't care less." Draco said standing up. He extended his hand to Hermione and pulled her up with him. "We'll see you guys in the morning ok?" He was already on his way out of the library hand in hand with Hermione.

"Yup, see ya later." Blaise said after him.

They did most of their patrolling in silence, talking occasionally about classes. They couldn't really think of anything else to talk about. Draco made sure he kept hold of her hand though. He liked the feeling, like he was attached to her. It made him feel like he belonged, where he wasn't sure. Maybe with her, he hoped anyway. The hour and a half went by slowly but it ended. Draco was slightly disappointed but not completely, he would be seeing her tomorrow anyway, at the viewing.

"Well, its 12:05, we'd better go before we get in trouble," she said facing him. He didn't want to go just yet. Not until….without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers. It was a moment before he realised what he was doing, and another before he realised he should stop. When he pulled back, they were both flushed and Hermione looked slightly dazed. Draco couldn't believe what he had just done. Did he just mess up everything they had going? They had just become friends!

"Uh, um, I'm sorry," he stammered before turning around and running as fast as he could back to the dungeons. Hermione just stood there for a moment, touching her lips. She didn't know if she was supposed to, but she liked it.


	8. Back Again

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Back Again

Once again on the Hogwarts Express was taking them back to where they had started this interesting year. Draco was trying his best not to look at Hermione. He was terrified that she was angry with him. She hadn't said anything all day and it was really starting to eat at him. Could she really get that mad from a kiss? Why would she? Had he ruined their whole friendship? Maybe he was just paranoid, but he just couldn't seem to get that prospect out of his mind. Hermione and Ginny were talking animatedly to Blaise, to keep his spirits up as long as they could but Draco had completely spaced out. He was leaning back in his seat with his legs stretched out across the car. His head was tilted to the side so he could watch the blur of green and brown scenery race past them.

Hermione had noticed that Draco had gotten extremely uncomfortable since the night before. He was starting to worry her. He had hardly said anything all day! Not to mention the way he was in a trance over at the window. Was it because of the funeral? It must be. He was the one that had kissed her so he couldn't regret it could he? Well, the funeral was the most likely reason. She put her hand on his arm that was crossed over his chest. This made him jump as it brought him back to reality, staring straight into the concerned honey eyes of the girl that he couldn't keep off his mind.

"Are you alright?" she asked, watching his shocked expression as he was taken out of his reverie of thought. He glanced down at the floor, suddenly feeling self conscious under her intense gaze. He gave a defeated sigh as he returned his gaze back to hers. She looked even more concerned than she had a second ago. Did she really care about him that much? He couldn't help but hope.

"Could we possibly go to another car to talk? I want to discuss something." He half smiled up at her.

"Yeah, of course. Gin, Blaise, we'll be right back," she said while standing up and waiting for Draco to do the same. Blaise and Ginny were still talking heatedly so they just waved them off as an acknowledgement that they had heard them. Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to the car across the aisle. She sat in a seat far from the window, as it seemed to be quite interesting to him most of the trip. Collapsing in the seat across from her, he leaned forward so that he could look into her eyes while they talked.

"So what's wrong?" Hermione asked, bringing her full attention to the person seated in front of her. She could see the strain in his silver eyes, noting that it was from the fact that he was trying to hide emotion. She could always tell because of the strained look.

"Um, about last night," he started, not being able to hold the blush that hinted on his face. He really wasn't good with conversations like this. Then again, he had never had a conversation like this before. Hermione's brow shot up in surprise. She was expecting to have him talking about the upcoming funeral.

"Yeah?" She wanted to know where he was going with this before she got too concerned. It couldn't have caused him that much turmoil could it? She watched as he ran a hand through his hair. Luckily he had stopped wearing gel, so it was easy for him to do.

"Did it upset you at all? I mean, you weren't really expecting it and I just wondered if it was ok or if you were upset with me because if you are I'm sorry and I won't do it again, I promise, I really don't want to ruin our friendship because I really like you and…" His rambling was stopped by a finger over his lips. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, he was always so good with girls. Then again, he didn't usually have to try, and he certainly didn't care what they thought. This was different than all those other times, and he was man enough to admit it. She took her finger away and he grinned at her sheepishly. His eyes were only half visible under his eyelids.

"Of course I'm not upset. It was really sweet Draco," She took his hand in her own and squeezed it affectionately. He smiled up at her.

"Are you sure, you aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" he asked, still with a hint of nervousness.

"Well, I do want you to feel better but I can assure you that I'm telling the truth," she reassured him. His lips lifted for the first time in a full genuine smile. Standing up and pulling her with him, he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. He finally had what he wanted most, someone who genuinely cared about him, and showed him the affection he craved since he was young.

Meanwhile, in the other compartment that held Ginny and Blaise, a discussion was taking place.

"So do you think he's going to ask her out?" Ginny asked excitedly once her best friend and Draco had left and it was safe to talk about it. Blaise looked thoughtfully at the passionate red head in front of him.

"I hope so; he's practically obsessed with her and won't even admit it to himself! Besides the fact that I'm not going to let any other guy date her, only the best for my sis." He told her confidently. She laughed at him. She just couldn't help it. Blaise was so much like Ron was to Ginny in so many ways towards Hermione. He looked quizzically at her.

"What?" he asked her, starting to smile himself. Her laugh was contagious.

"You just remind me of how Ron treats me, all protective and stuff. It's cute," she reassured him.

"He's a smart guy then, you deserve the best too," he replied bashfully. She watched as he began to play with the hem of his shirt nervously waiting for her to reply to him.

"Well you said Draco is the best, and he's taken. Well, he'd better be by now anyways," she laughed, looking at the door across the aisle of the train. He looked disappointed at her until he saw the glint in her eye and realized she was just playing with him.

"I mean he's the best for Hermione, she couldn't very well go out with her brother now could she? I don't think any of us would want that!" He crinkled his nose for emphasis at the absurd thought. She lifted her brow at him in astonishment.

"So now you're the best eh?" she asked him, trying to hide her excitement at what he was implying. He just leaned back as if her comment didn't faze him.

"Well, I hate to sound vain, but yeah, I am," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Says who?" she asked with the hint of a giggle in her voice. Her eyes sparkled at him as he looked down his nose at her.

"You," he replied in a nonchalant manner. He was watching her expression over the bridge of his nose. This was hard to achieve because his glasses were in the way. Her cheeks paled for a moment to a ghostly white, then regained their colour to the point that they were tinged pink.

"Who told you that?" she asked genuinely curious. It was his turn to blush now. 'It's now or never,' he thought to himself as he was about to say one of the boldest things in his life.

"You, in my day dreams," he said seriously. This caught her off guard. She hadn't expected something that bold. She didn't know how to answer him; her mind was racing too quickly to comprehend any of her thoughts. He realised that she wasn't going to reply after a short pause, but she didn't yell at him so he took it as a sign to continue. "I really like you Ginny, I know that sounds kinda cheesy but it's true. I really don't know how else to word it." He let his words sink in while waiting for her to answer. She definitely didn't expect this, but she certainly didn't mind either.

"I really like you too Blaise but um, why exactly do you like me?" She was playing with her fingers nervously as he pondered his answer for a moment. Then he leaned forward, taking her chin in his hands so he could look her straight in her eyes.

"Because, you're smart, you're caring and you're lovely, who could ask for anyone better than that?" He then pressed his lips to hers and waited a moment for her respond. He didn't have to wait long though before she had participated just as eagerly as him.

Hermione moaned and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. She was silently thankful that there was no gel. Allowing him to slip in his tongue she ran her hand down his cheek to his jaw line and down to his neck making him shiver. They didn't even notice their Kit Kat's jump out of their pockets. Sensing the excitement in the atmosphere they began to run around the compartment happily. Jumping from seat to seat, their tiny claws were tearing at the cushions. Their little fluffy tails were straight in the air as they chased each other across the seats of the compartment. Draco couldn't have cared less until Felix jumped onto his back trying to escape Spunky. Spunky was at the edge of the seat closest to Draco's back, reaching towards Felix, batting at his tail with one paw while the other four were desperately trying to keep balance. Draco broke the kiss whispering curses as he reached behind him trying to reach the small cat that was now attached to his back. Once they realised that Hermione and Draco were standing apart, Spunky and Felix decided they wanted some of the attention they had been giving each other. Felix jumped down from Draco and through his legs over to Hermione who was giggling wildly at the sight before her. She felt Felix rub up against her legs, so picking it up she brought it to her face and let it rub it's little black nose against her own. Spunky was a little more demanding as he too jumped onto Draco's back. He climbed up to Draco's shoulder. Draco was in no mood to show the giddy creature affection. He and his little friend had just ruined the best moment of his life. Luckily, Spunky found ways to amuse himself. He bent down on Draco's shoulder, carefully watching his hair sway slightly. For a moment he just sat there until he decided it was the right time. Spunky leapt on to Draco's head who yelped and jerked his head forward in surprise. Spunky dug his claws into Draco's scalp behind his ears trying to hold on. Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Her giggles turned into convulsions of laugher. She fell backwards onto her seat holding Felix. Draco glared at her when he finally caught his Kit Kat and had it safely in his hands. It took him a moment to think back to what happened before he fell backwards with the force of laughter that overtook him. It really was amusing. Tears were beginning to form in Hermione's eyes. Felix saw this, and thinking she was actually crying, it jumped up to her shoulder and rubbed away the tears with his nose. This only made Hermione laugh harder. She picked it up again and rubbed it's nose once more with her own.

"It- it's ok, I-I'm not re- really crying," she said through fits of giggles. It took her almost ten minutes to completely calm down. Draco took less, since he didn't actually see it. The look on Hermione's face while she laughed made him smile though. Spunky was playing with his fingers playfully. His claws weren't big enough to hurts Draco so it really only tickled him.

"Well, this train ride has been interesting," he told Hermione once she had calmed down. She looked up at him with a grin.

"It certainly has."


	9. Hate Magnified

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if you think Draco and Blaise are OOC but I hate it when those two are mean, it makes me sad lol. So yeah, that's my reasoning! Anyways, moving on…

WARNING! This chapter contains descriptions of the dead so if it makes you uncomfortable, please skip the first bit! Also mentions of Religion. (I've only been to a Catholic Funeral)

Hate Magnified

There were easels with boards of pictures all around the room surrounded by bouquets of flowers.

'Sweetheart roses, her favourite,' Blaise thought with a sigh as he made his way over to the casket where his mother lay lifeless. The blue veins were visible through her pale skin around her lips and over her eyelids that covered her ice blue eyes. The lack of expression on her face made Blaise shudder. Though most people describe the dead as looking like they are sleeping, people usually have an expression on their face even then. She didn't now though. Her hands were clasped together over her stomach just above the half of the lid that covered her lower body. It disturbed Blaise to see her like this. Her long black hair was left down, which wasn't usual. She usually had it up in extravagant styles showing off her wealth and class. There were no marks on her cold flesh hinting what had happened to her. Though uncomfortable, Blaise kneeled in front of the casket. This was his mother after all and he needed to pay her respect. It made him feel better when Ginny, Hermione and Draco kneeled beside him though. Ginny and Hermione took each of his hands and began to pray for her. Tears formed in Blaise's eyes at the gesture, but he forced them back.

"She was living in constant fear of my dad. She doesn't have to worry anymore," he whispered so only the three people beside him could hear. Hermione put her head on his shoulder long enough to whisper, "She's still with you, just not physically. She will always love you though, just like Ginny, Draco and I always will. Even though she is gone, there will always be people around that love you." He couldn't hold back his tears after that. They streamed silently down his cheeks, only stopping when Ginny lifted her hand to wipe them off.

"Stop crying you pathetic excuse for a son. It's just a viewing, it's not like someone cursed you!" They heard someone sneer behind them. The four heads turned to see none other than Mr. Zabini. He wore a disapproving frown directed at his only son.

"Yes sir," he replied, wiping the tears and moving out of the way of his father. He waved his hand, motioning for his friends to follow. Ginny glared at the man's back as Blaise took her hand and led her across the large dark room to a red couch that was just to the right of the casket. Hermione on the other hand grabbed hold of Draco and led him to one of the stands that held the pictures. Her gaze settled on one of her brother at the age of five in his swimming trunks, standing in front of his mother at the beach. He had a red pale in one hand and a yellow shovel in the other. He was smiling bashfully at the camera with his mother kneeling behind him, her hands on his shoulders. He was occasionally pointing excitedly to his right at the sand castle his mother and him had just finished building and his mother was laughing at his proud eagerness. Hermione grinned whole heartedly.

"That's so sweet," she said, looking up at Draco, who had followed her stare to the same picture. He smiled back down at her and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"Ah yes, back in the day when we were all still oblivious to the world," he said in a whistful manner. She placed her one hand on the two of his that were clasped around her waist and put the other one behind her head to run through his hair.

"Poor Blaise, he doesn't deserve this," she sighed at the picture, wishing his life hadn't changed from that moment.

"Life isn't fair 'Mione, but you can't help these things. You just have to learn to deal with things as they come up. Blaise will be alright." He tried to reassure her at the same time as himself. They continued their way around the circular room looking at all the different pictures before making their way back to Blaise and Ginny. Draco flopped down onto the couch next to Blaise, pulling Hermione down into his lap.

"I saw the sweetest picture of you when you were little Blaise," Hermione said giggling as her brother blushed slightly. Ginny's face lit up.

"Aw, you have to show me!" Ginny said, grabbing her friends arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Alright, alright! We'll be right back guys," Hermione waved to Draco and Blaise as she linked arms with Ginny and led her over to the first stand of pictures that she and Draco had stopped at.

"So Blaise, when did you find out?" His father had made his way back over to him. Blaise noticed that he didn't even bother to stop at the casket except to reprimand him.

"This week," Blaise said bluntly. "When did you find out?" he asked his father as innocently as possible. His father glared at him.

"I knew before it happened," he said with a sneer. Blaise looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" His father looked as if he was deciding whether to answer this or not.

"I couldn't have her trying to claim custody of you and messing up the Dark Lord's plans now could I? You know very well that people don't last long when they try to get in my way." He stuck his long nose up at his son with a superior look.

"You, you killed her?" His blue eyes were ablaze. He had never been so angry with his father in all his life and he had been the cause of all of his near death experiences. His fists were balled. His mind was to preoccupied to notice the pain caused by his nails in the sensitive flesh of his palms.

"Of course not you stupid boy, why would I do that when someone less important could do it for me?" He turned with a swish of his long black cloak and ran straight into Hermione and Ginny. "Watch it!" he said raising his hand to strike his step-daughter. He didn't get that far though. He fell backwards after a loud "Stupefy!" could be heard from not only Blaise, but Draco too. Hermione stood shocked, not being able to register the thoughts to move. Within moments Draco had rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not even bothering to notice the men coming towards them.

"What is going on here?" Their heads whipped around to see three men from the ministry inspecting Mr. Zabini.

"He tried to hurt my sister sir," was Blaise's simple answer. One of the men lifted his brow to Blaise. The man was tall. He had short dark hair and dark eyes that were slightly tilted upwards. He looked mysterious and intimidating in his long dark cloak.

"Why would he try to do that?" he asked, not really believing him. Blaise looked back at him confidently.

"He was angry with me sir, because I was mad that he ordered the death of my mother," he nodded at the casket before continuing. "When he turned to leave he ran into my sister and just lost it, and tried to hit her," he finished without faltering. The man looked taken aback.

"Ordered her death you say? Why would he do that?"

"She wanted custody of me, and that interfered with his plans. He never was a man of patience." Blaise spat out his last sentence scornfully. He hoped his father was arrested. It would make his and Hermione's life so much easier.

"What were these plans?" Mr. Zabini had started to wake up but the other two men kept hold of his arms. Cursing could be heard from him but everyone just ignored it for the moment. Besides, he was still slightly in a daze from the spell.

"He was in league with Voldemort," he explained nonchalantly. Gasps could be heard from various people at the mention of his name.

"I see, well you four had better get out of here, we'll be taking him in for further questioning," the man nodded his head towards Blaise's father

"LIES, ALL OF IT!" Mr. Zabini called out as he was hauled out the doors. The third ministry official ushered them out of the door afterwards. Blaise had Ginny's hand tightly grasped in his own, while Draco still had his arms around Hermione. They were led through the corridor to the parking lot.

"Where are you four staying?" the man asked them.

"The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, until the day after tomorrow, and then we will return to Hogwarts," Blaise answered for all of them. The man nodded in comprehension.

"We'll contact you at one of those two places soon then. Take care of yourselves." He waved them off before apparating off to the ministry after his co-workers. Blaise gave a defeated sigh, resting his chin on Ginny's head.

"Come on guys; let's go back, we'll be back tomorrow anyway for the funeral. He took Ginny's hand and began walking through the parking lot followed closely by Hermione and Draco.

"We didn't even get to hear the Eulogy and the Priest! Father Vince is really compassionate," Hermione whined to no one in particular.

"He's going to be speaking at the Church tomorrow, oh yeah, we've been invited to bring up the gifts, will you guys?" Blaise asked as an after thought.

"Of course," Ginny told him excitedly. Her family didn't usually go to Church and she didn't really remember what it was like. She was kind of excited.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," he smiled at them.

"No problem," Hermione said, returning the smile. She hadn't been to Church since she moved in with the Zabini's and she missed it.


	10. Good old Fashioned Discussion

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the characters; they're J.K. Rowling's.

QUICK QUESTION: Why doesn't J.K. Rowling just make Harry go back in time with the time turner thingy and kill baby Tom Riddle? Is there something I'm missing? Anyways, moving on…

Good Old Fashioned Discussion

The four of them entered the door of Blaise and Draco's room that afternoon with mixed emotions. They had no idea how they should feel at the moment. On one hand, Blaise's dad was hauled away for finally being exposed, but that's only if they believe what four kids tell them. Also, they just got back from the visitation of Blaise's mother. Going through their minds at the moment was, 'pick an emotion, happy, sad or anxious, whatever's most appropriate." They didn't exactly know what was most appropriate. So they did what anyone (most likely) would do in this situation, they distracted themselves from it! They had the whole afternoon to spend on their own with their friends! That kind of an opportunity shouldn't be spent contemplating feelings.

The room was large and circular. There were two four poster beds on the right wall separated by a bedside table. Across from the beds were an oak desk and a matching chair. On the far wall from the door was a large bay window with a cushioned window seat. It had one big, blue arm chair to the left of the window and a matching white one to the right. In the center was a small, round oak table. The bedding, cushions, walls and curtains were a deep blue. The bed curtains were white, along with the carpeting, the trim above the window curtains and the crown and base molding on the walls. It was a very elegant room.

The three Kit Kat's were curled in the centre of one of the beds. They didn't wake when their owners came in the door, but Spunky periodically thumped his tail on Felix's back causing him to flinch.

Ginny and Hermione broke free of the boys grasp and ran straight for the bed that wasn't occupying the tiny cats and jumped into the centre. Laughing, they scrambled to sit up and turned to Draco and Blaise who had just closed the door and were staring at them confused. Honestly! Where did that come from? Draco lifted his brow at them when he saw them staring.

"What?" Blaise asked, confusion written blatantly across his face. Hermione just chuckled as Ginny whined, "We're bored! Entertain us!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Hermione mimicked her when she was able to get her face to look serious and the two girls stared the boys down. Blaise was thoroughly confused. Did girls have no patience? They had just walked in the door! 'Why can't I get annoyed with Ginny! She's too damn cute. Damn hormones and their damn control over my damn emotions,' he thought with a frown. He gave a sigh and walked over to the two girls on the bed. Blaise turned and fell backwards onto the bed so his legs still dangled over the edge. His mop of black hair was strewn in short locks around his head and he was looking straight into the now smiling face of Ginny. She crawled over to him and sat and his stomach facing Hermione. She could hear the "humph" he let out when she sat unexpected on him, but she realized he didn't mind when he snaked his arms around her waist. Both Hermione and Draco were watching this with a smirk.

"I don't feel comfortable being on the same bed as you two," she said trying to look convincing as she wriggled off the bed. Draco, still adorning his smirk, said, "Well maybe we should leave them then, they seemed to be amused," Strutting over to Hermione, he put his arm around her shoulder and twirled her into his chest. When she stopped her hands were resting on either side of his collar bone and her face was buried in his neck. She certainly hadn't expected that, not that she was complaining of course! She took advantage of the fact that none of the room's occupants could see her face and licked Draco's neck playfully. He gasped and ran his hand up her spine. Their close proximity made it all too obvious to him that his gesture made her shiver. He probably would have moaned if Ginny hadn't said, "No! I want 'Mione to stay here, we haven't had too much time to talk yet this year!" Draco sighed with relief. How embarrassing would it have been if Ginny hadn't interrupted them! Though he was still a bit disappointed.

"Fine," he said after having an idea. He wrapped his one arm behind Hermione's knees making her squeal and fall back into his other arm. He lifted her and threw her back onto the bed making it jump slightly. Ginny had to grip Blaise's shirt and arm to keep from losing her balance. Hermione was lying on her back with her arms crossed. She was pouting at Draco, which she had never done before. Draco realized at that moment that that face would be his downfall.

"Hey!" She glared at him. "What was that for?"

"I just thought I'd make it easier for you to talk to your friend." Draco pouted back at her and felt a sense of accomplishment as he noticed her glare falter.

"I already told you I don't feel comfortable being on a bed alone with these two!" Draco turned his expression to that of someone deep in thought, but inside he was smirking. Slowly, he walked closer to the bed.

"I might be able to help." He wasn't looking at her, at least not directly. He made it look as if he was staring off into space but he was really watching her reaction from the corner of his eye. Both her brows shot up in question. Then, without warning, he pounced on top of her. This caused an even louder squeal to escape her lips. His hands were on either side of his head and his knees were on either side of her hips. Her eyes were tightly shut but she could hear Ginny and Blaise laughing at her. Oh she'd get him back! She opened her eyes and lay there as if nothing happened. When Ginny had calmed down, Hermione turned her head back to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, not even bothering a second glance at Draco who was still hovering over her. Draco frowned at her but she didn't see him. She knew what was coming, and she knew it would definitely get to Draco.

"We're probably going to have to discuss how you're going to tell Ron about you two," she said nodding to Hermione and Draco. Draco looked from Ginny to Hermione.

"Why would it matter?" he asked, his expression started to look angry. Ginny replied for Hermione, she just loved starting things with people. It's what friends do!

"He likes Hermione, as MUCH more than a friend. He's probably going to be pretty pissed. It will probably just make him try and get Hermione's attention more, especially since you used to like him too. You know that boy can be so stubborn," she said with a sigh.

"Excuse me!" Draco's voice was rising with his anger. He once again, turned his gaze to Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked almost frantically. Hermione just shrugged.

"I thought he was over it, besides, Ron? Compare to you? I don't even think that's possible in his dreams!" She laughed at the shear thought of it. This made Draco visibly lighten up.

"He'd better keep his hands off of you; you know I'd be more than happy to kick his ass." He rolled to the side of Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning over, she kissed his nose gently.

"Draco, he won't touch me without my consent so I don't think you have to worry." He buried his face in her neck and mumbled, "It's him that should worry." Hermione just let it drop though.

"That brings up another question, what are you going to do when you tell Harry? You know you're in the same position I am," She told Ginny. Ginny frowned, she hadn't expected that to come back and bite her in the ass. Blaise tightened his grip on her. Unlike Draco, he did have competition. The 'Golden boy' could practically pick any girl and have her. And he just happened to pick his girl.

"Yeah well, that's his problem isn't it? It's not like I asked him to," she said in defiance, sticking her nose in the air. Blaise growled with anger.

"I want to be there with you, both of you. Incase they decide to get angry," he stated in a tone of finality. Draco nodded at this, his hair falling into his face and tickling his nose.

"I'll be there too, that Weasel doesn't use his head," Hermione sighed, staring at Ginny for confirmation. She sat and thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, alright, just don't start anything," Ginny pleaded with the two. Hermione turned her attention to Draco for his confirmation. He nodded, once more, causing more of his hair to fall into his face. Hermione giggled at him while pushing the soft hairs back from his face.

During their little talk, clouds had rolled into the skies and were now violently pouring rain. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder was what it took to wake up the Kit Kat's. They were terrified; Kit Kat's hated loud noise. They jumped to their feet and looked around frantically. The long hairs of their backs were on end, their backs were arched and their small tails were sticking straight into the air. In their search for safety, they spotted the four teens on the opposite bed. The little creatures made a mad dash for their owners. Hermione and Ginny squealed as Felix and Rascal jumped onto the bed. They didn't notice they had awoken. Spunky and Felix padded over to Hermione and Draco. Hermione pushed away from Draco slightly so the Kit Kat's could curl up between them. Felix rubbed his nose against Hermione's, thankful for the safety she provided. Hermione laughed at him and kissed his nose. Once again, Draco pouted at her.

"You know, I think you kiss that thing more than you kiss me," he said in a whiney voice. Hermione tried her best to look sorry.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. He's adorable, who could possibly resist?" Hermione said, bringing Felix back to her face and nuzzling his nose. His little pink tongue escaped his mouth and licked her nose affectionately. Draco frowned at her little display.

"You mean you can resist me? I can't believe it, my competition is a little cat!" He rolled onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest. She chuckled at him and held Felix to her chest. She stroked his back absentmindedly.

"If you were in my reach I probably couldn't, but since Felix here is the closest one to me, well, I have to deal with what I have now don't I?" She kissed Felix's head. Draco glared at the ball of fluff in resentment when it started to purr. He couldn't help wondering if it was mocking him.

"Well, I was close to you just a minute ago, you didn't kiss me then!" he answered in defiance.

"Well I can't kiss you while we're talking!" This made Draco smirk.

How do you know? We haven't tried." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy!"

"No matter what your relationship is about you still find something to argue about! You two are like an old married couple!" Ginny huffed, more in amusement than annoyance. This made Draco's smirk broaden.

"Just practicing," he replied casually.


	11. Nothing Lasts Forever

A/N: so sorry for not updating but I kind of got ahead of myself with the plot and needed to get back on track, plus, it's supposed to be a drama and it was turning into more of a comedy. There will still be comedy but I'm making the plot more serious. Now sorry for the long note, I hate it when people do that but it needed to be explained. SORRY AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this particular story.

**SlytherinBeauty- **I have thought of that, don't worry. I'll explain it in this chapter for you.

All who are wondering, this story is 'R' because of language, violence, drug reference and maybe adult situations, but seeing as I'm only 14 there might not be too much unless enough people ask for it. So yeah, that's enough talking…

Nothing Lasts Forever

Draco had leaned back onto the bed. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so at peace. For the first time in his life he felt loved and nothing anyone could do would take that away from him. The only one with the power to do that was locked away going insane. Draco had no idea why this brought him comfort. His own flesh and blood was wasting away; completely oblivious to the betrayal his son was committing. Oh well, he would create his own family when he was ready and raise them properly, like he had yearned for all his life. His family would not feel the way he had growing up. He looked over at Hermione who was still fawning over her Kit Kat. His stomach fluttered upon looking at her, she was beautiful, smart, caring and his. He didn't deserve her but at the same time, would never give her up for anything. For once in his life he was loved, something he had always believed wasn't possible. He wasn't worth loving, so why did she? It was only luck that made it even remotely safe. Would he even be here with her if his father was never captured? No, probably not. The prejudice would still be painfully drilled into his head if he was. Now though, he was free to love, and be loved. He had never felt so good in his life. He practically floated on the feeling in his stomach, over to the window that was steadily being tapped at by an owl. It was an old brown owl that was looking very proud. Hermione recognized Tonks' owl immediately.

"Rory!" She said jumping over to where Draco stood, looking at the bird curiously. It cooed at her in recognition and landed on the desk. It had attached to it's leg a thick roll of papers. Hermione nervously untied it and unrolled it. "The Daily Prophet?" she asked no one in particular but was stopped by the picture on the front page. She let out a loud gasp at it. A familiar green cloud of smoke hovered over an ominous, empty building.

"Read it to us 'Mione," she heard the curious voice of Ginny ask from the bed behind her. She simply nodded and let her eyes wander to the article underneath.

"A shocking event has occurred that has the Ministry in a flurry. Early this morning the dementors guarding the Azkaban Prison revolted, freeing all the prisoners. We don't know what happened but judging by the dark mark that was left at the scene, we are quite sure where the loyalties of these creatures lie. We want everyone to be on the lookout so we have supplied a complete list of all the escapees and their pictures on the next page. Aurors have been investigating the scene of the crime and all that was found were the words 'The time has come' written in blood on the walls of the prison.

'They are just trying to scare us, but the ministry has this under control,' states Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Though we have faith in out Ministry we believe that anyone who spots anything suspicious should report it immediately to the Ministry." Hermione was shaking by now and the rest of the room stood in a shocked silence until Draco grabbed the paper. His heart was beating fast and he had never been more apprehensive than he was then. His palms were sweaty and as he flipped the page he felt his stomach convulse, ready to dispel whatever it retained. There, staring back at him was a picture of a glaring, blond, sharp faced man with the words "Lucious Malfoy" next to it. Draco felt his heart stop while dropping the paper and stepping back as if it were about to attack. 'No no no no no no NO! This cannot be happening! Not now! Why? This has to be some cruel joke! What do I do now, and what about Hermione? Shit, if she gets hurt I'll make sure he's begging for me to kill him and put him out of his misery!' his mind roared. His hands were balled and his jaw was clenched.

"Lucious is out isn't he," Blaise asked reproachfully. The blank stare Draco gave him was answer enough. Blaise nodded at him to show he understood. "It's not safe here, Hermione, does your dad still live in the muggle world?" He took charge immediately because he doubted Draco would be able to at the moment. At this mention, Hermione visibly stiffened. Ginny glanced at her worried.

"Why does it matter? It won't make a difference once we get back to Hogwarts," She said, trying to change the subject but Blaise noticed.

"It's just a question. Well Hermione, does he?" he pushed on. Ginny held her breath in anticipation.

"I don't have a father," she stated bitterly. This shocked Blaise.

"Everyone has a father, what happened?" he asked in a softer tone, trying to ease her into telling him the truth.

"A father's job is to raise his children, and he decided to quit, so therefore, I have no father," she looked at him as if challenging him to contradict her. Of course, he thrived on challenges.

"How'd he quit, and why?" he asked in the same calming manner. She sighed. Why fight it? Ginny already knew and she could trust them not to judge her right? She stared at the ground and bit her lip nervously.

"Well, my dad was a dentist and he had a friend who was a doctor in the trauma ward at the hospital near the place we lived. His friend had a patient who had a severe injury to his jaw so he asked my father to come in and help him. After that, my father was often off helping him with odd tasks that involved the hospital. Or so we thought. One day we got a call from the police. My mother didn't tell me what she said; she just put me in the car and drove me to this building. It was scary looking but I didn't say anything because I knew something important was about to happen.

When we stepped in, we were met by a police officer and he took us to his office. He told us that the hospital had been running out of morphine without reason. He said that it started since my father had been 'helping' there and he was a key suspect…especially now.

He then brought us into this cold, foreboding room to a table with a blanket over a lump. I almost fainted when he pulled it back to reveal my father. He was crumpled into the fetal position, lips blue and skin extremely pail. On his arm were little marks that looked like a cluster of pin pricks. He explained that my father had been found earlier that day with a needle in his arm. He had died of an overdose of morphine." Tears were running down her face now and she collapsed onto the chair, burying her face in her hands. Draco stared at her dumbfounded. How could the bastard do that to her? How could he hurt such a beautiful creature? He felt a pain in his heart that he never felt before. She didn't deserve to be hurting, he did! Blaise was the first to come to his senses and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"When did this happen?" he asked soothingly into her ear. With a sob she uttered, "Last year." He stroked her back tenderly, holding her while she let out her anguish into his shoulder, completely feeling the protective brother he was. It was a couple of minutes before her breathing started to become normal. She hiccupped twice and it was over. He held her a bit longer so that the redness in her face had a chance to go away before pulling back and wiping her face with his sleeve.

"He's missing out, but Draco and I are here to take care of you now, don't worry." He looked up at Draco for emphasis and he smiled sadly at her while nodding readily willing to take on all her problems as if they were his own. She smiled at them both, silently thanking them. Draco pulled her up into his arms. His heart jumped at the contact he made with her body. He would never get tired of her body in his arms when it fit so perfectly. He breathed in the playful watermelon scent of her shampoo and smiled into her hair.

"Why don't we go for a walk and go get some ice cream downstairs," he asked her so only she could hear. Ah ice cream, always there when she needed it most.

"You have no idea how good that sounds," she whispered back. Her breath tickled his neck and he let out a soft chuckle. She smiled up at him. "What?"

"You're breath tickles." His amusement could be heard in his voice. "We're going to go get some ice cream, see you two later." He winked at Blaise who had moved back to Ginny on the bed. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Sure, see ya," he said casually, turning back to the vibrant girl in his arms. They heard a giggle behind them as they closed the door. They walked silently side-by-side for a minute until Hermione took his hand in hers. It made his heart skip and before his own mind could register it, he had pulled her to him and his lips met hers. He explored her mouth and pressed himself to her eagerly. She was surprised but who was she to complain? Wanting to know the effect she had on him, she placed her hand on his neck and stroked it, making him release a soft whimper. Though that wasn't what she was looking for, it worked too. She did, however, find her point of interest. Her fingers flitted over his pulse, feeling how fast it was going made her smile into his lips. She suddenly felt the urge to tease him…she loved being female. Hermione ground her hips into his and made him emit a long, deep groan of pleasure. The motion was quick but not short enough that she didn't feel the effect she had on his body. Then, she pulled away and pouted at him, which he thought was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Though everything she did at the moment seemed sexy to him, too bad they were in a hall…

"You promised me ice cream," she said with the pout displayed in her voice. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't the ice cream wait a few minutes?" he asked pleading with his eyes. She smiled at him sweetly.

"A promise is a promise sweetie," she replied simply and pulled him by the arm, down the hall to the stairs. His mind was still in a haze while he tried, with little grace to make his way to the bottom. How could she do that to him? The tease! That is not fair! He even sounded pathetic to himself. He was now standing in a café like setting, with a man in front of him who was standing behind a desk. Smiling, the man asked, "What would you two like?" Draco sighed and answered, "Two sugar cones, one with Tiger Tail and one with…" he trailed off and looked over at Hermione.

"Cookie dough please," she answered sweetly. The man nodded to her and asked them, "One scoop or two?"

"Two," Draco instructed. He couldn't get enough of Tiger Tail ice cream, it reminded him of Halloween. While the man filled their orders, Hermione looked him over. He was about twenty, with short brown hair and shockingly blue eyes. He was about 6'1" and well built, but seemed a little bashful. He was handsome, but Draco was better in her eyes.

He handed the two their cones and as his hand brushed over Hermione's, he blushed furiously and looked down at the cash register, looking as if he was fiddling with something. This did not get past Draco though, and he was furious. He paid the man without saying another word and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist possessively while leading her to a table. All she was thinking though was, 'he must have much experience with girls.'


	12. Don't Mess With My Girl

Don't Mess With My Girl

A/N: So sorry for not updating, Things have been really crazy with my friends. My best friend just broke up with her bf and all my spare time has been spent helping her with that. I'll try and update quicker.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Draco glared at the man behind the counter, who was innocently continuing his work, while sneaking glances at Hermione. Couldn't he see she was his! He was just about ready to complain to the manager. He took Hermione's free hand and looked over at the man. He was frowning at them now and Draco was happy about this. As he licked his ice cream he entwined his fingers with Hermione. His mind had wandered from this man to his father. Would he hurt Hermione? Her step-father was a death eater after all. Why would he marry Hermione's mother anyway? She was a muggle! Why is that guy walking over here!

The man working behind the counter, Ian, his name tag said, was walking over to them, looking at Hermione. Hermione in turn, glanced up at him and waited for him to approach. He was slightly shaky as he handed her a piece of paper.

"You dropped this," he said simply, making sure his hand brushed hers as she took the paper. Draco noticed this all too well. "You look familiar, have I seen you before?" Hermione thought hard for a moment. She had been wondering the same thing just a moment ago, and then it struck her.

"Yeah, my dad worked with yours," she said more to herself than him. His expression sobered.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." He bowed his head to her in an attempt at an apology. She smiled back at him in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault." He smiled back at her goofily. Draco was getting more and more angry by the second. Had they not even noticed he was there? He was about ready to stand up and correct the situation when Hermione turned to him and said casually, "This is my boyfriend Draco." Draco smirked at Ian as he watched his face fall. 'Finally' Draco thought.

"Uh, well, nice to meet you Draco," he stammered while giving Draco his hand to shake. They both dug their nails into the others hand before they let go. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at their childish behaviour, even though it was oddly flattering.

"Likewise," he replied simply. He wasn't planning on saying more than he had to. This guy made him feel uncomfortable. Hermione took Draco's hand and entwined her fingers through it just to show everyone who she was with. She didn't like to see Draco upset. This caused Draco to smirk. _See that, she's mine, not yours so give it up!_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess," he gave Hermione a smile before turning around to return to his counter. Draco had been glaring at his back the whole time and Hermione couldn't help giggling. She only managed to stop when he turned his glare to her. Shaking her head, she stood up and ushered for him to follow. Hermione didn't want to sit inside all day when it was so nice out. The breeze was light and warm, and the sun was out. This wasn't going to last long seeing as it was coming to the end of summer. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked on. She noticed how his brow was furrowed in concentration and he was looking off at nothing.

"Something wrong?" she inquired softly. She knew that look meant something was on his mind.

"Hm? Oh, well, there is something we need to discuss but I don't know how to tell you. I mean, it isn't my fault and there's nothing I can do about it but you aren't going to like it." Her face paled. She knew that with his family he could be referring to anything and it generally wasn't good with them.

"Just tell me, if it's not you're fault then I won't get mad or anything, at least, not at you." He looked at her thoughtfully. He knew he was lucky to have her, unfortunately, his father could ruin everything.

"Well, you see, my father is going to want me to get the dark mark as soon as possible now. I was supposed to get it awhile ago but then he was sent to Azkaban. The same will probably happen to Blaise. Maybe even you since he's your step-father now." Hermione bit her lip in concentration.

"No wonder he wanted to marry her," she said to herself. Draco looked at her in shock. She wasn't even freaking out? In fact, she's calmly uttering nonsense. What's she on about?

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" He stopped her and pulled her to him so she was facing him.

"We need to get back to our rooms; I need to talk to Ginny. I can't tell you what's going on right now but I will, I promise, I just need to get a few things sorted out first." With that she grabbed his hand and started running back to the Leaky Cauldron. People passing them had to step out of their way as they were in too much of a hurry to watch where they were going. They were panting like mad when they reached their room again. Ginny ran over to them, concern written all over her face especially at the words Hermione said next.

"Voldemort knows about the Order." Ginny's face became even paler at this revelation.

"How do you know?" She wasn't necessarily willing to believe this so readily.

"Think about it, why else would a death eater marry my mother, he knows I'm in the Order, he wants to make me get the dark mark so he can control me and get information from the Order." She was almost shaking Ginny now. The guys were looking at each other in shear confusion.

"What's the Order?" Blaise asked. The look of confusion and worry on his face was priceless.

"Never mind that, we need to talk to Dumbledore now." Ginny said while grabbing a piece of parchment and quill. Luckily, Rory was still there waiting for a reply to be sent. Ginny's hand flew over the parchment. Hermione thought it would be a wonder if Dumbledore could even read the letter in Ginny's hurried writing but it would have to do. While Ginny tied the letter to Rory Hermione opened the window wide enough for the bird to fly through. The moment it was off the two girls collapsed side by side on the bed. "We need to wait here until we get an answer. They could come at any minute though." Ginny's voice faltered as she spoke.

"We're all sleeping here tonight, in the same room," Blaise stated confidently. "Ginny and I will sleep in that bed." Blaise pointed to the one closest to the window. That left Hermione and Draco with the one closest to the door. The girls stood, their expressions tired.

"Ok, we're going to put our pyjamas on, we'll be back soon." Draco and Blaise watched them leave worriedly. Silently, they changed into their own pyjamas and made their way to their separate beds. Subconsciously they watched the door for the girls return, growing more and more anxious with each passing second. An audible sigh of relief was heard from both of them when the door opened and the girls walked in the room wearing their pyjamas. Hermione curled up next to Draco in their bed. She had no choice though since he had pulled her to him so tight she almost couldn't breathe. She didn't mind though, it made her feel safe, which allowed her to fall asleep relatively quickly.

Hermione woke up at 2:00 in the morning when she felt a pressure on her shoulders, hands, shaking her. She almost jumped out of her skin until she saw it was Tonks.

"Get everyone up and meet me in the lobby, I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts," she instructed before exiting the room immediately after. Hermione jumped up anxiously, waking up Draco as she did.

"What the bloody…Hermione? What's wrong?" He was quickly up beside her, his voice full of concern.

"Get dressed; someone's here to take us back to Hogwarts." She didn't give him time to answer before she was at Ginny's bedside, shaking her awake. Ginny wasn't one to wake up slowly. She sat straight up, almost knocking Hermione over.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Tonks is here to take us back to Hogwarts."


	13. Never Get a Break

Never Get a Break

In a matter of minutes they were jogging down the dark streets to where Tonks had left the port key. They had almost reached the alley when Hermione grabbed Ginny and stopped. Blaise spun around, concern written all over his face.

"What's going on?" He practically yelled, only stopping himself when he remembered they didn't want to attract attention. Hermione looked as if she could cry.

"What about the Kit Kats?" she asked frantically. Now it was Ginny's turn to go pale.

"OH NO! How could we forget them!" She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled, and of course, everyone went silent. "Do you want everyone to hear us? I have the Kit Kats so you can all relax now." And sure enough, Hermione spotted rustling in Draco's pocket and the faint sound of mews. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Hermione's eyes light up. In a matter of seconds though her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his. Needless to say he liked this better. When she pulled away from him he smirked. "No wonder people like doing good deeds." She was laughing at him as she grabbed his arm again and continued running. No one else expected this sudden outburst so it took them a minute to catch up but when they did they had to stop once more. Waiting in a clearing by the butter beer bottle port key was none other than Lucius Malfoy and Blaise's father. Lucius stepped forward once everyone had stopped.

"No one that matters enjoys doing good deeds Draco," he said while glaring between his son and Hermione. Draco's glare was sickeningly identical to his fathers.

"We have already established that I'm not important father so why do you insist on being around me and controlling me the way you do. You're supposed to deem me unworthy of your time." This caused his fathers glare to turn halfway into a smirk.

"I give you too much credit Draco; I at least thought you had half a brain. The Malfoy's intellect must have skipped a generation. Or maybe it's you're mothers fault for insisting you be sent to Hogwarts. I suppose I should punish you both." Hermione had never seen Draco more terrified. Threatening him was one thing but threatening someone he loved was quite another. He had no time to do anything though. With a swish of his cloak his father had disapparated along with Mr. Zabini and…Blaise! They hadn't noticed in the argument that Mr. Zabini had put a silencing spell on Blaise and grabbed him, taking Blaise with him when he left. Where they went no one had a clue. They all stood there dumbfounded. Hermione took it the worst though.

"Where the hell did they go with my brother?" she yelled to no one in particular. You could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears that she couldn't hold back. Only she and Draco knew what he would be put through. They knew there was a good possibility he wouldn't come out alive.

"Le ville noir," Draco said barely above a whisper. He pulled Hermione into his chest. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and he felt his heart break. He hated seeing her upset.

"What?" She had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed, thinking of a way to explain this without making her more upset. He couldn't think of one though.

"The black city, it's where Voldemort lives at the moment. It's South of here, past the Dragons Cove in France. He has a 'program' where he makes people who are unwilling in to very willing death eaters." He stood there waiting for her outburst but it never came. Instead she calmly said, "Do you know the way?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Why would you need to know that?" he asked incredulously. She looked determinedly into his eyes.

"So we can get him back." He shook his head at her, blond hair swaying with his movements.

"Uh uh, oh no, you aren't going anywhere near there, it's far too dangerous." There was a tone of finality in his voice but she overlooked it, never averting her gaze from his eyes.

"Draco dear, Blaise is my brother and we promised to stick together in this. Danger means nothing to me anymore so if you don't tell me where it is I'll find out on my own because I'm not leaving him there." He couldn't help but be impressed with her. No fear was present in her eyes, only hard determination. Regardless of what his father said, Draco wasn't stupid and could see he couldn't win this.

"Hermione dear, you're my girlfriend therefore I'm not letting you do this alone." Once again he was surprised at the reaction he got. Her lips were once more on his, longer this time. He would have brought it further if they weren't in the presence of two ladies. When they broke apart Tonks spoke up.

"Alright then Draco, Where to?" She was smiling mischievously. He furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well first we go south to Kingston and then East until we cross the Straight of Dover to Calais. After that its south again to Perigueux.Then we go southwest to Bordeaux. On the Edge of Bordeaux lac there is a tree with the entrance to a series of underground passages which leads to the Dragons Cove if you know the way, if not you will be lost forever, or until a death eater finds you. Anyway, after we get to Dragons Cove there is a cave where a dragon named Carpe lives. He has a key to open the gate at the bottom of the pond there. All the dragons do but Carpe is a friend of mine." Draco's speech sent Hermione's hopes lower and lower. That would take forever! What if they didn't make it in time? As if Tonks was reading her mind she said, "Or we could floo to my cousin Pierre who lives in Saint Etienne. Then we can take the subway to the edge of town and another two until we get to Bordeaux lac. It will only take a few hours," she said cheerfully. Hermione breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Well then let's get going! There's a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione announced as she took the hands of both Draco and Ginny and began on her way. Tonks continued talking on the way, obviously excited to see her cousin.

"Pierre has been anxious to meet you Hermione. I told him how smart you are and that you want to be a medi-witch. He wants to get into that field too and wants to talk to you about it, you know, pick your brain." Tonks said cheerfully. Hermione smiled at her.

"Maybe on our way back when we aren't in such a hurry," she replied.

"He'll be excited. He's nineteen but still acts like an overly enthusiastic school boy." Hermione laughed at this, sounded like her alright. They were back at the Leaky Cauldron in minutes.

"Alright Tonks, you first, we don' know him." Draco instructed.

"Alright, when you guys go, say La Soir Maison." With that, she took the powder and was off. After her were Ginny, then Hermione and lastly Draco. Pierre was standing in the living room talking animatedly with Tonks. She explained to him why they were there and he nodded enthusiastically, telling them that they should hurry off, so they did just that. It was about a ten minute walk to the subway station where they were able to find one that went straight to the edge of Perigueux. They only needed one more to get to there destination. Of course it was a short walk away from the subway station but it didn't matter.

By now it was early morning and the sun was rising over the lake. Draco's gaze was travelling around the shoreline at all of the different trees. His eyes stopped on one that looked quite old. There was a huge knot in the trunk that almost looked as if it had a keyhole in it, which wasn't far from the truth.

Sorry it's so short guys but I don't feel well at the moment, but hey, at least I gave ya something right: P


	14. There's Aways a Catch

There's Always a Catch

"HHHello Drraco. What brrringsss you hhhere?" Carpe was black and scaly. His skin was hard and his eyes were a crimson red. He stood on four strong legs with wings resting on his back that resembled that of a bat. He appeared menacing to those who didn't know better but he really was a lot like Draco, lonely and misunderstood. All the dragons in the valley enjoyed fighting and chaos. Carpe just liked to be alone, occasionally in the company of a few select friends. He enjoyed quiet and peace, couldn't be bothered with fighting and causing havoc, and for that, he was an outcast.

"We have come to retrieve our friend who has been taken by a death eater," Draco explained. They were in a cave that was owned by Carpe. In the very back a faint glow of gold could be seen in the sunlight that was coming through the entrance, it was obviously the beast's treasure that he had collected.

"Ah, Blaise, he's in the courtroom at the moment, better hurry, your father and his are planning to either convert him or kill him in the next hour." Ginny had desperately been trying to keep her cool in front of everyone but with those words she broke down, crouching on the ground, sobbing into her hands and Hermione was instantly by her side. They were both incredibly distraught but Hermione refused to cry, she was here to save her brother, not to break down.

"H-how do y-you know?" Ginny asked the dragon, hoping it was just a guess. She obviously didn't know much about Dragons.

"Dragons are very wise Ginny, they know everything." Hermione was rubbing her friends back trying to help her control her breathing. It wasn't going too well. "But don't worry, Blaise has grown up with his father, he'll know how to deal with this, at least until we get there." Carpe noticed the way Draco was looking passionately at Hermione.

"Drrrraco, I didnnn't knnnow you hhhad a ssssweet hhhheart." Carpe teased his friend; Draco looked back at him grinning madly.

"Sorry Carpe, I didn't get a chance to tell you yet," he confessed. Ominous fangs protruded from the beasts smile, a most absurd sight anyone would have to admit.

"Ssss'bout time." Draco laughed at that but ofcourse; the light mood didn't last long as another one of Ginny's sobs pierced the air.

"Could we get the key from you?" Draco inquired quickly. He was kicking himself for almost forgetting their purpose here. Carpe nodded his head looking sympathetically at the two distressed girls on his homes floor. When he turned to head for the pile of treasure Draco had to jump out of the way of his large spiked tail and just as he recovered from that he was dodging gold coins and other sparking metals as the dragon threw the items out of his way. That moment Draco was thankful his father had bought his way onto the quidditch team. Draco sighed in relief once the steady stream of items flying his way had finally stopped.

"Got it," Carpe announced, hazardously turning around to face the people. A small red jewel was dropped in Draco's hand. He looked up at his scaly friend and threw his arms around his neck.

"Thanks Carpe, we really appreciate it." With that Draco turned and ushered everyone out of the cave with him. Hermione however stayed behind for a moment.

"Thank you Carpe, you're a sweetie," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. He smiled proudly as Hermione also wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't thank you enough," she told him.

"No need to thhhank mmeee, jjjussst gggo ggget yourrr brrrothhher." Her eyes sparkled at him before she left, running to catch up with the rest. It was a deceivingly calm day. The sun was out, streaming through the tree tops. The normally cheery sight was sickening to Hermione. Everyone was standing stiffly at the shoreline of a large round pond that sat in the middle of the lush green cove. The second Hermione had reached them Draco had turned to the water and dived in, cutting the surface with such grace Hermione was momentarily mesmerised. It ended as soon as she began to count the seconds until Draco surfaced though. 38, 39, 40, 41, and at 42 he came to the top again, blond hair plastered to his red face. He gulped in the fresh air greedily.

"Tell me you can all swim," he pleaded with them while he tread the shallow water of the pond. Collective nods caused a sigh of relief to issue from him as he gestured with his head for them to jump in. The second Hermione was submerged, she felt the water slide to the back of her nose where it's passage was cut off. She hated that feeling but pushed it out of her mind. All she could focus on at the moment was getting to the swirling mist at the bottom of the pond that Draco was mercilessly diving towards. She could feel her lungs straining and her head began to hurt as she got closer to the bottom, but she couldn't think about that. She sped up as much as she could, for her air supply could only last so long. Moments after Draco disappeared into the swirling colours she joined him in a dark hollow of a forest. She could hear Tonks and Ginny behind her but all she could do at that moment was gulp in air. She could hear everyone else doing the same. She was soaked and her nose stung from the water that had gotten to the back. Draco's long slender finger was pointing at a green glowing light in the distance. "There, that light means that something important is going on." They heard a gasp from Ginny but no other noises were made as they knew, relatively, the danger of being found out. Hermione's eyes were squinted at the figures in the distance, trying to discern which one was Blaise and what was happening to him. She saw him being led by his father towards a fire in the centre of three other tall, dark wizards. They all looked the same under their hooded black capes. She was assuming Voldemort would be recognisable, unless he didn't even bother coming.

"We're lucky, neither Voldemort nor Snape are here." Draco whispered to the group that was now huddled together watching the scene taking place in front of them.

"We're still going to have to act discreetly, they can always call others," Tonks pointed out. Draco pondered this for a second, for all he knew, Snape and Voldemort could have known about their plans from the beginning.

"That's true, Ginny, there's a black rock over there," he pointed to a looming dark object at the left side of the scene. It was about 30 meters (Approx. 60 ft.) away. "Go to it, stay in the forest and be as quiet as possible. It's the passage to where the rest of them would be. If you see anyone coming through there, warn us with red sparks." Ginny nodded determinedly.

"Good luck," she said before taking off in the direction of the rock.

"Tonks, Hermione and I are going to need a distraction while we paralyze the death eaters." As he sat contemplating the options Tonks came up with her own idea.

I have an thought," she smirked. This didn't make Hermione feel too safe but it was her brother on the line, she had to go along with it. Draco nodded.

"Good, now Hermione, go back there," he once again pointed to the rock that Ginny was watching with rapt attention. "Go with Ginny so when Tonks makes the distraction, you and Ginny will take out as many death eaters as possible. I'll be on the opposite side doing the same. Tonks will make the distraction on my signal, ok?" He took a long, relieved breath after his speech.

"Sure, we'll be waiting." And with that Hermione was off in the same direction Ginny had gone earlier. She explained the extent of the plan to Ginny who looked pleased to have a bigger part than lookout. Draco was soon at his post, giving Tonks the thumbs up. She rubbed her hands together excitedly and shook out her arms and shoulders in preparation. Uttering a charm, the fire jumped in four different directions catching the death eaters on their hood. They were looking around startled, and Blaise took that opportunity to run. Mr. Zabini seemed to be oblivious to the fire because he was soon after Blaise, but faltering when a curse his him dead in the chest. Blaise had been running straight for Draco, who immediately sprang into action, firing a curse at the pursuing death eater. Once Blaise realised it was Draco who had fired the curse he turned around to see all but one death eater paralyzed on the ground. The man had his want out and immediately shot a green light in the direction of Hermione and Ginny. The two sat there horror struck until Tonks snapped them out of it by binding the death eater painfully. Once it was safe everyone darted from their hiding places to the large black rock, but nothing was there. Frantically they searched the brush in the dim light

Hermione and Ginny were watching them from a branch in a high part of a pine tree. Once she had realised they wouldn't be able to get the other death eater in time Hermione Jumped into the safety of its branches, pulling Ginny in with her. They panted and watched, too shocked to move immediately. It wasn't until Draco was desperate enough to yell, "Hermione!" that they snapped out of it. Jumping down she ran to him. He had his back turned to her but whipped around immediately with his wand out when he heard the crackle of her footsteps. His eyes grew wide when he was able to focus on her and he sprinted for her. The branches caused the girls some scratches but, all in all they came out quite lucky. That is, until they heard the voice of the man that was binded.

"No matter, the Dark lord should have what he wants by now,"


End file.
